Broken Promises
by LoveLifePain
Summary: CHAPTER 6 is up. [RATED T FOR SAFETY] All her life, Kira has been greeted with promises. But these were never kept. So she lost all hope and found no trust in other people. But will one boy change all that? [SasuOC]
1. Profile

_**Name**_

_Fujiwara Kira _

_**Gender**_

_Female_

_**Age**_

_12 (like all rookies)_

_**Village**_

_Tsuchi no Kuni: Iwa (Earth Country: Village Hidden in the Stones)_

_**Rank**_

_Based on her strength, Kira is fit to be a Jounin. But seeing that she never participated in any exam, she remains unranked._

_**Looks**_

_Kira is a kunoichi with a lean build. She not too tall nor is she too small. Her black, waist-length hair is usually kept in a pony tail to prevent strands from getting into her face during combat. She keeps her Tsuchi no Kuni hitai-ate tied around her neck. She's clad in a dark green tank top and khaki pants – similar to that of Tenten's. Her kunai holster is strapped onto her right thigh as her feet are clad in the traditional black zoriko._

_**Personality**_

_Kira is a rather outspoken child. She always says what's on her mind and doesn't care about other people's reactions to it. She tends to be very lazy and only wants to lounge around every chance she gets. In combat, she often to belittle her opponent – which rarely leads to her downfall. But when it gets to her, she can be very diligent, especially in learning new jutsus._

_**Taijutsu Status**_

_Mastered._

_**Genjutsu Status**_

_Low average. Able to produce up to 2 clones only._

_**Ninjutsu Status**_

_Above Average. Able to greatly hone chakra skills._

_**Blood**_

_Used only in dire situations._

_**Kekkei Genkai**_

_Tenma Hen'i (Demon Transmutation)_

_The experience of the user is determined by the clan mark that should appear on the user's nape. All Fujiwara clan members have the potential of awakening their Kekkei Genkai. The start of the emergence of the clan mark would be a purple circle lined with black. The more experience the user gets, the more the clan mark branches out._

_The effects of this ability vary but it mainly alters their physical form into a more demonic form. Some features would include a tail, horns, claws, fangs or wings._

_But there is one negative side of their Kekkei Genkai. Once activated, the purple emblem of the clan mark 'glows'. This marks the most vulnerable site of the body. If the user is killed whilst in demonic form, he or she cannot be revitalized as a human._

**_Marks/Tattoos_** Located on her nape. Purple dot with black rays branching outwards.


	2. Advent

**Chapter One**

Advent

* * *

_Her breath quickens as she was being dragged by the elder's force. It was a harsh and cold night when the attack was suddenly brought about in their compound. And sadly, no one expected it._

_"Onii-san, what about—"_

_"—now's not the time to question about that, Kira." Takumi said in between breaths._

_The younger one lowered her head in dismay. "But, onii-san, what about haha-ue and chichi-ue?"_

_He stopped in his tracks and faced his younger sister. "Don't worry about them, Kira." His gray eyes looked straight at her similar gray ones. It was then that the artisan noticed the tears in her eyes, tempted to fall._

_"Look," he sighed as he knelt down to her level. "We haven't got much time. And don't worry about mom and dad. They'll be fine. I promise. Okay?"_

_She gave him a nod as a reply. He stood up and pulled her with him as they continued running into the woods. Takumi soon led her towards a big tree. There was a big crack on its bark, which when pulled back, revealed a hollow room._

_"Stay here."_

_"No, onii-san!" Kira held onto his wrist, not wanting him to leave. "You can't go back there! You might die, onii-san!"_

_A soft smile danced its way onto Takumi's face. "I promised kaa-san and tou-san to keep you safe. That doesn't mean I can't go back and help the others."_

_"B-b-but—"_

_"—we'll see each other again. I promise."_

_Before she could even say anything in retort, the male artisan knocked her out cold._

(-)

_It was a matter of hours before she awoke. Sunlight penetrating easily through the small holes of the wooden barricade indicated that it was already morning; midday to be exact. Kira shuffled to her feet and pressed her hands on the unattached bark. Applying pressure, the barricade fell before her._

_She expected to see some of the other clan members looking for her, alive and well. But instead, she got devastation. _

_

* * *

_Her gray eyes bolt open after that shocking nightmare. Kira composed her breathing as she turned to her right side, facing the wall. Still on her bed, she mentally scolded herself to calm down. Her gray eyes bolt open after that shocking nightmare. Kira composed her breathing as she turned to her right side, facing the wall. Still on her bed, she mentally scolded herself to calm down. 

'That again,' she grunted to herself. 'I thought I got over that already. I swear, damn it, I'll go mad if I get that nightmare again.'

She nudged her head upwards and looked at her clock. It read 12:14 in the afternoon.

Kira smirked inwardly. 'Since I'm not doing anything today, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.'

But her grimace disappeared when she felt a surge of energy just outside her door. To make things worse, this presence was all too familiar to ignore.

"Kira," the new voice said upon entering her room. "You missed training again. I'm afraid this small manner is becoming a habit; and a bad one, at that."

With her back against the intruder still, she replied, "So what? It's not like I have anything important to do, Orochimaru."

The snake grinned at her back, eyeing where her clan mark through her tank top. "You have a point. But I prefer for you to be at top shape, like your friends outside."

Kira cocked a brow at the wall. Friends? Who was he kidding?

"What the hell are you talking about, Orochimaru? I don't have any friends."

"Are you sure about that," the elder one quickly retaliated.

A conceited 'hn' escaped Kira's lips as her mind had a thought of its own. 'Kidoumaru and Jirobou aren't that bad, I guess. Those other two are the ones who get on my nerves. And Kabuto and Kimimaro are okay, I suppose.'

She quickly dismissed that upon coming to a conclusion. "Anyway, what are you still doing here? Don't you have stuff to do? People to kill and shit like that?"

Orochimaru returned his own 'hn'. "I just came up here to check on you."

She still felt his eyes boring on her clan mark, outlining it with his eyes.

"Get up and train, Kira-chan. I like my soldiers at their best." He closed her door and left.

'About time that bastard left,' she thought to herself, lying on her back. She saw her clock, reading 12:26. 'Damn, he can make a long speech.'

Reluctantly, the female Fujiwara sat up her bed. Grabbing a small elastic band on the bed table, she started to fix her hair into a ponytail. It was a matter of minutes when she exited her quarters, wearing her usual attire.

Kira made her way to the kitchen of Orochimaru's lair. It was relatively large, just enough for countable people. And that did not include all the prisoners they held in the dungeon. The raven haired girl got herself an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table. She often wondered to her self why there was even a table in this place. Who even has the time of day to eat at a table when everyone's busy training or plotting some diabolic shit?

As she took her first bite, one of the Sound Five entered the room. Sadly for Kira, it was the red-hair flutist.

"Well, well," Tayuya began. "The little slowpoke woke up late again, I see." Kira continued to eat her apple as Tayuya threw more of her venom-filled comments.

"What, cat got your tongue?" That paused Kira from continuing with her apple.

"Tayuya, I know we've started on the wrong foot," Kira said. She momentarily thought back 4 years ago when she was still 8; the flutist being 11 at that time and was still undergoing intense training after getting Orochimaru's seal. It was now a hazy memory, but both females still recalling when Kira called Tayuya and weakling and a dumbass given that most of her dialogues contained cusses and swearing.

Of course, Tayuya never forgave her; Kira never even thought of apologizing. And ever since, those two would frequently set off like a detonated bomb.

Kira sighed aloud as she continued, "But I want you to know that I believe you have the capacity to stop being such a bitch. Okay?" She threw the red-head a sly grin before continuing with her 'breakfast'.

"You little wench! You never learn, do you? When are you gonna stopping bitching with me, you—"

"—what the hell is with the noise here?!" Both girls turned their heads and saw Sakon just outside the kitchen.

"Tayuya, you know that Orochimaru-sama hates it when you bitch at someone so loudly inside the place. And Kira," he faced the younger one with much hatred. "When are you going to stop with your childish acts? You missed training **again**! When are you going to learn?!"

"When you quit the leader act and fuck off someone else's business," said the Fujiwara haughtily. By that time, she had finished her piece of fruit and threw it behind her shoulder, landing it on the floor. "I think I didn't shoot that in the trash. Could any of you get that for me? Thanks."

With that, she left Sakon and Tayuya. Though they were out of earshot, she could tell that they were bad-mouthing her. It's expected from the newcomer anyway.

* * *

Kira was not originally from the Sound country. It was pretty easy to tell. Everyone that was affiliated with Orochimaru either knew how to manipulate sound waves or could transform into their so-called 'stage 2 selves'. The Fujiwara knew not how to manipulate sound but one thing piqued Orochimaru's interest and made him take the girl under his wing. 

You see, the snake had knowledge of the clan Kira was part of. She has yet to know how he knew. The Fujiwara clan was not that well-known by people out of the Earth Country. Despite the numerous deeds they've done to help Iwa-gakure, the Fujiwara clan chose to stay in the background. It seems that this clan was very humble and modest. Thus, it became a puzzle to her how he knew about her clan's background.

Other than that, he chose to adopt her because of her advance bloodline. He needn't give her a seal since, upon seeing her tattoo; he immediately knew she could turn into something like the Sound Five.

'If I wasn't such an idiot back then, I never would have agreed to let him take me in. Damn!'

Kira wandered around the third floor corridor. The third floor was almost empty. It just had a lot of vacant rooms. She often thought why Orochimaru needed spare room when there are only a few people in his lair and the rest are in the dungeon.

'He hasn't even told me. Damn!'

When Orochimaru found her, Kira had just finished stealing a bit of odango. Her clothes were dirty and slightly torn. But seeing as she was only 8 years old, she couldn't care less about appearances. Kira was ready to say no to him adopting her, but one thing made her do otherwise.

'You snake, who did it?'

Orochimaru told her that he knew who massacred her clan that faithful night.

* * *

Loitering the third floor corridor soon made Kira bored. So her feet led her to the second floor corridor. This time, she had a specific room to enter. On her left was a door, just as she entered the second floor, was a door with the label 'lab' on it. 

To others, it may seem like your everyday-normal lab filled with those dismantled body parts. But to Sound-nin and others living inside Orochimaru's abode, this was also Kabuto's room.

A few knocks came before Kira heard a faint 'come in' from the interior. She entered his room. There wasn't much in it. And it was relatively dark, only lit by the low-quality computer screens.

"Need anything," Kabuto asked as he packed his things in a backpack.

Kira hoisted a brow before questioning him back. "Going somewhere?"

The 19-year old tilted up his glasses with a chuckle. "I have a mission. Orochimaru-sama told me to leave as soon as possible."

"Oh." She walked over to one side of the room, "how is he?"

This caused Kabuto to pause from his manner and face her solemnly. "He's doing fine, I suppose. But he's mostly supported by the machines now. It'll only be a matter of time before—"

"—don't say that, Kabuto," Kira snapped at him, putting her hand over that of the sleeping patient. "You should know Kimimaro better than I do! You know he won't go do without a fight. This should be easy pickings for him. Besides, I don't think he'll just let this be the end of him."

This earned her one of Kabuto's senpai-smiles as he agreed with her. The Kaguya survivor wouldn't give up just like that. Speaking of which…

Kira felt a small pressure on her right hand. "Oh, good afternoon. I didn't realize you were awake."

"Who would be able to sleep with so much noise?"

A small smile crept on her pale face. Kimimaro was now a depressing sight. Wires and machines were connected to some of his body parents, helping him to live. His dialogue sounded all too stressed and somewhat pained.

"Kabuto," she said softly, her eyes unwavering from Kimimaro's disposition. "When's he getting up?"

The platinum haired boy took off his glasses for a while and rested his forhead on his palm. "_Saa._ He's weakening, Kira. We can't deny that fact that his time is almost up."

She started trembling; Kimimaro felt how tense she was. They were friends. Best friends. You could say that Kimimaro was the closest thing she had to a brother. Of course, there was Kabuto. But for the moment, she looked up to him as a senpai. That and nothing more.

The Fujiwara sighed aloud. She was beginning to give up on this. But the small pressure on her hand made her think otherwise.

"Kira…not you, too," there was a rather inaudible chuckle before the dancer continued. "Someday…I'll be back in the field."

Kira tried to laugh quietly, but a pained smile took over instead. Lucky for her, Kimimaro's eyes were covered by a piece of cloth with some seals on it. "I'll save you some action then—"

"—I actually have a favor to ask you."

Uncertainty rang as she spoke, "what?"

"It's more of a deal, really." By now, the white-haired Kaguya had difficulty speaking.

"I'm listening,"

"I'll keep pushing myself to go with Kabuto's deranged medical methods." The other boy in the room scoffed at this comment as the dancer continued, "If you try to be nicer to Orochimaru-sama."

"What the—"

"—I knew she'd object to that," Kabuto stated matter-of-factly, earning a glare from the female.

"Why should I even be nice to that snake," she said in her all-conceited conduct. "Just calling him sama makes my skin crawl."

"Orochimaru-sama…He…gave me a reason to live…" The girl decided to quiet down but her mouth squeaked a small 'why'.

"He made us stronger," Kabuto answered for him. Kira slowly let go of Kimimaro's hand and faced the older teen. "The second stage, the seal…he made us stronger, better."

"…just…give him the respect he rightfully deserves,"

Kira furrowed her brows, listening to Kimimaro's tired voice all the while. "Fine. But I'm doing this for you, not for him! Man, he's lucky that you're still here." Kabuto kept his silent laughter to himself.

"Promise me that you'll be back on your feet soon." Kimimaro's lips slowly crept to form a little smile.

She jerked her head back in shock after feeling another person just outside Kabuto's door. It was proven when all three of them heard a small knock.

"Dozo," Kabuto said. The door opened and revealed a six-armed Oto-nin. "What is it, Kidoumaru?"

The spider had a cocky expression on, "Sorry if I interrupted something. But Orochimaru-sama wants to talk to Kira. And he wants you to leave, Kabuto."

The said teen shot a glare back at him and resumed packing his things. "Remember your deal with Kimimaro, Kira."

She looked back at him, left brow twitching. "You just had to remind me, huh?""So, uh, how is he?"

Kidoumaru managed to snap Kira from her thoughts. "Uh, who? Kimimaro?" The spider nodded.

"He's fine. Kabuto said that he's getting weaker. But he promised that he'll be back on his feet soon."

"And you believed him?"

Kira stared hard on the floor. "This is Kimimaro we're talking about, not my…" Her companion watched as she shook her head twice. "I'm sure Kimimaro will keep his promise. Anyway, why did _he_ call me?"

Kidoumaru shrugged as they descended some stairs. "I don't know. He just walked into the training room when Tayuya and Sakon were arguing. And you know how those two are."

"Yeah, especially Sakon," Kira scoffed. "Ever since the assassination of the Third Kazakage and Kimimaro got sick, Sakon took over as the leader. Hmph. As if it's doing any good." The spider laughed on the sidelines.

In a few minutes, the pair had finally arrived outside Orochimaru's room.

"Please don't tell I have to go in there alone," Kira said. Her tone was more of a demand than a plea.

The spider shook his head, "Orochimaru-sama asked only for you. And—"

"—fine!" She tried to pep her herself up by reminding her of her deal with Kimimaro. 'He'd better keep his end of the deal.'

* * *

"I'm shocked that you actually I agree to see me, Kira-chan," came Orochimaru's sly voice. 

Kira's left eye started twitching as she spoke, "You wanted to see me…Orochimaru-sama?" It was quite obvious in her speech that _sama_ wasn't a word she could easily say; more or less directed to someone like the snake Sannin.

Her quivering disposition made the pale-faced man smirk, "I have to remember to think Kimimaro later."

* * *

**_Author's Note_** _Well, here I am. Writing. Back on my butt. :P Please R & R. I'd like to know what people think of this story. Thankies. :)_


	3. Unplanned

**Author's Note** Okay, here's the next part. I have no idea why I feel so hyper right now. I mean, I didn't eat chocolate or whatever. After 3 seconds Okay. Now, I'm bored. Well. Note the flashbacks and whatnot. Please R & R. It'll make me very happy. :P

**Chapter Two**

Unplanned

* * *

_Three…Two…Three…Two…Four!_

Taps were almost inaudible as Kira strode from branch to branch – intervals varied. It had almost been an hour since she left Orochimaru's hideout. She could still remember exactly what the pale Sannin told her yesterday.

'And for following him, I dub myself an idiot.'

(-)

_"I'm giving you a mission,"_

_"What?" Kira blinked her eyes a few times, fully grasping his words. "Why me? Why not send Kidoumaru or Jiroubo? Or one of those other stooges?"_

_It was evident that she meant Sakon and Tayuya when she said stooges. She always thought of herself higher than either one of them. Orochimaru clasped his hands together – in a matter that hid his mouth._

_"Kira, I need you to spy on someone."_

_"That really didn't answer my question. But…" She pondered on it for a while before scoffing it off, "Yada. I won't do it." _

_"Why not?"_

_The teenager shot a glare at him, "because that mission is too easy! Are you underestimating me, Orochimaru?"_

_She was beginning to forget her little agreement with Kimimaro, but it suddenly flashed back in her mind as she cleared her throat. She started to retreat back to the door. "I'm leaving. Sorry for that outburst, but there is no way I'm doing that mission."_

_"Really now?"_

_She didn't even bother to look him straight in the eye, "Get someone else to do that boring job."_

_But this was Orochimaru. He knows all of his soldiers, inside and out. And he knew exactly what to say to make Kira change her mind instantly._

_"Would you change your mind if I told you this was linked to the murderer of your clan?" Orochimaru smirked at the girl he so often called his mercenary; her figure frozen as her hand clutched onto the doorknob._

_'That bastard,' Kira thought, gritting her teeth and tightening her grasp on the knob._

_"Don't you want to know who did it," he taunted again._

_"Of course, I do," Kira's shoulders started to tremble, her eyes still fixated on the silver object she held. "More than anything, I want to know. But…"_

_"I understand," the snake concluded._

_"But it's too bad that you're turning down this assignment, considering that the person I want you to spy on is very much linked to that killer," the snake grinned at Kira back. "No matter; I'll just assign Sakon then—"_

_"—fine. I'll do it."_

_"What was that?"_

_The Iwa-nin turned about to face the Sannin and sighed, "What do I have to do?"_

_"It's fairly simple," he began to explain._

--

The Fujiwara stopped on one branch, a furious expression her face. "Damn it!"

She grabbed a kunai from her holster and threw it upwards. It hit a bird squarely on its chest, soon falling to the ground below her. But that wasn't enough to suppress her anger. She bowled a strong punch on the trunk nearest to her, causing a hole to form. Normally, she isn't strong enough to make a hole on a certain surface. But that is proved otherwise when she activates her Kekkei Genkai: Tenma Hen'i.

Fujiwara Kira wasn't the prodigy of her clan. In fact, she was far from reaching that stage as of late. Such phenomena occurred on a semi-annual basis. And apparently, she was born a year early.

The raven-haired girl was still learning about her bloodline. And at the moment, she could only possess horns and have her limbs protected by a hard, scale-like exterior.

"I can't believe I fell for his tricks again," she scolded herself as she deactivated her transmutation. The scales on her arms started to disappear. "This'll be the last time, Kira. It **should** be."

She continued striding towards Konoha.

(-)

_"It's fairly simple," Orochimaru began to explain. "I want you to spy on my new container and make sure he'll make through the end of the Chuunin Exam in one piece."_

_"Wait a minute…new container?! But I thought you already chose Kimimaro as your next container," she didn't even let the serpent answer. "Don't tell me that you chose someone else just because Kimimaro's sick!"_

_It puzzled her when Orochimaru chuckled. He unclasped his hands and folded his arms before his chest, "Kimimaro has fallen and it disappoints me that his time is coming to an en—"_

_"—don't say that!"_

_"You can't deny the truth, Kira," he calmly stated. "Continuing, I'm just adding options, in case Kabuto does heal him one hundred percent."_

_The girl pulled a brow upwards. "Whatever. So all I have to do is spy and help him—"_

_"—without being seen—"_

_"—obviously, and make sure all of his body parts are still attached until the end of this thing. And that's it?" Orochimaru nodded. "So where does this Chuunin Exam take place?"_

_"Konoha."_

_Kira nodded, mentally planning her route. "And how do I know who to spy on?"_

_She watched as Orochimaru rummaged through a drawer. In no time, he whipped something to her, which she easily caught. "A piece of cloth…that's all? Some clue this'll be."_

_The snake chuckled again. "He'll be wearing that symbol on his clothes. Rest assured that he's the only one in that village who'll wear that."_

_Kira hoisted her brow again as Orochimaru gestured for her to unfold the fabric. Indeed, a symbol of some sort was marked on it. A fan-like object; it was colored red on the top half and white on the bottom half._

_"Wait a sec. How are you so sure that this guy I'll be spying on is still wearing this?!"_

_"I just am, Kira," he said plainly._

_"Well, you better be. If he's not wearing this and I can't find him, it's your fault," Kira said, stuffing the material into her pocket. "So when do I leave?"_

_"First thing tomorrow morning."_

--

_Four…Three…Four…Three…Five…_

Rummaging in her pocket, Kira took out the fabric again. She traced her fingers over the fan-like symbol neatly sewn on it before concealing it again her pocket.

'Seeing as how Oro-baka wants him as a new vessel, he must be really strong.' She scoffed after thinking that. 'But I highly doubt that he's better than Kimimaro, much less me.'

_Five…Four…Three…Two…_

She stopped on one branch as she realized something. "So what's so special about this one?"

A few inches to her left was a green, tree frog, eyeing what appears to be a cicada above it. Kira stared at those creatures as she continued contemplating.

'His clan's not widely known by a lot,' she thought.

_The frog inched towards its prey._

'Because if his clan was really good as Oro-baka says, then they should be known by all villages and all countries,'

_The cicada continued to give off its high pitched sound, appearing unaware of its predator._

'And I don't even know a thing about his clan, much less him,'

_The amphibian crept even closer to the insect, readying itself._

'So I should be stronger than him, right?'

_Once the frog let out its tongue, the cicada flew away._

(-)

_"Orochimaru, if you don't mind me asking," the girl spoke. "What's so special about this one?"_

_"I'm surprised you haven't heard of the Uchiha clan," he perplexed. "They're the strongest clan in their village with a very powerful bloodline. And—"_

_"—once you get him on your side and transfer your sick soul in him – disgusting idea, by the way – you'll be unstoppable," Kira continued for him, earning a smirk from the Sannin. "So, does this boy from the strongest clan in Konoha with a very powerful bloodline have a name or what?"_

_"His name is…Uchiha Sasuke."_

_"Sasuke…? What kind of a name is that?!" Kira crossed her arms, "Have anything else to add before I get ready?"_

_"Just this," he threw another item at her direction, which she caught with ease. It was a hitai-ate of the Fire Country._

_"And I'm supposed to do what with this?"_

_"In case of an emergency, you can disguise yourself and use that as a prop," he reasoned. "So while your still here, I suggest you study up on some Genjutsu. It could help you with the simple transformation jutsu. I know very well that this is your weakest field."_

_"It is not! I just have a small problem with the clone jutsu." Kira glared at the pale man while clenching her teeth, trying to control herself from lashing out at the snake shinobi. "Anything else?"_

_"Nothing more," he replied. But as Kira started retreating towards the exit, he decided on giving her a small farewell. "I wonder, who's stronger, you or him?"_

_This made the kunoichi tense up, "Stop kidding with me. You better tell me about my clan when this whole thing is over."_

_She exited the room, banging the door loudly upon her departure._

--

It was still bright when Kira finally arrived at the gates of Konoha. So as not to attract attention, she stood on a nearby tree, a good 5 meters from the entrance to Konoha. Good thing her shirt blended very well with the canopy of leaves, camouflaging her from the guards that stood near the gates.

'I guess I should've expected that,' she thought. 'It is the Chuunin Exam after all. Hmm…I wonder if there are representatives from Iwa-gakure or Oto-gakure.' She scoffed the idea off her mind. 'Well, I'll never by standing here. So…how do I get in?'

Her raven-colored eyes scanned the view before her. There were 2 guards standing directly in front of the gates, while there were 2 standing on what seems to be a level above the gates; there was one on both sides. 'So there are 4 guards in total.'

What she needed was a plan that could get half or all of their attentions so she could enter the village without being interrogated or anything similar to that. Obviously, she could run to the far side of the gate. Who knows how long it goes, anyway. The gate was approximately 15 feet in height, probably higher. But Kira was sure she could jump it. All she needed was a distraction.

'This wouldn't be as unnoticeable as that snake wants, but it'll have to do,' she reasoned with herself. Grabbing two kunais and two explosion tags, she decided that it was for the best to go on with her tactless method. 'All he wanted me to do was spy on whatever-his-name is. Being subtle wasn't part of the job description.'

Using the sharp end of the knife, she punctured a small hole on the explosive. It didn't explode yet as she didn't apply any chakra to it. Then she threw one to her right and the other towards the opposite direction. It was a good thing she threw them with precise strength. Both were pinned to a tree away from her and both were undetected by the guards – that appeared to be of Jounin level.

'Let's hope this works.' Having said that, she focused her chakra on the two tags, soon detonating them; and like she planned, the ninjas went to investigate the sites. Luckily, all 4 of them dispatched to opposite directions, leaving the entrance unguarded.

Kira gathered chakra again, this time to her feet. With strength that bounced her feet at a great distance, she managed to slip through the entrance. And as she got inside Konoha, she continued striding on the rooftops. 'I'm sure that stunt I pulled would soon reach the Hokage. Then there would be chaos, because of that uproar. Swell, Kira. I just hope that word here isn't fast.'

--

Kira soon took to walking on the streets of Konoha. She figured that since many countries would participate in the Chuunin Exam, her discretion was no longer required. For sure, there would be someone from her village and she could just fib about it. Right now, all she wanted was to find where the exam was being held.

"I'm guessing that the Genins would already be at the meeting point or whatever they call it," she said aloud. "So if where an examinee, where would I go?"

"Onee-chan, what are you doing here _kore_?"

Kira flinched at the words. 'Busted already? I haven't even started.' She gingerly turned about and was greeted by a small boy, accompanied with his 2 friends. Students, perhaps. They looked to be too young to join the exams.

"Well," Kira replied. "I was wondering where the exams where held. My teammates went ahead, you see. And I kinda got lost."

The Fujiwara wasn't the type who liked lying to others. But this situation was one big exception to that. She had a mission, after all. And if fibbing would give her information she needed, then why hold back?

"You're weird, nee-chan," the little boy commented. "Everybody knows where the exams are held, _kore._"

"_Sou, sou_," the girl replied. Her pigtails stood on end and her pale cheeks had red highlights that made Kira twitch. "Why don't we help her, nee, Konohamaru-chan? Udon-chan?"

"_Sou da_," the other boy said, small liquid trickling out his nose. "Maybe she could be as good as the boss—"

"—of course not, Udon," the first boy retorted. Kira deemed that this would be Konohamaru since he called the other boy Udon. "Everyone knows that Naruto-no-niichan is the best there is _kore_!"

"Yeah, but Sasuke is way better, Konohamaru-chan!"

The kunoichi felt a vein pop at the side of her head. 'Sasuke again?! Every time I hear that name, it's always next to the word great or best or anything that's near that?! Damn it! What's he got that I don't?!'

Before long, the three kids started arguing about who'd win in a fight between this Naruto person and the ever-popular Uchiha Sasuke. Konohamaru, of course, gave his full support to the former, while the girl rooted for Sasuke. But she didn't fail to mention her support for their so-called boss.

"Look, guys," Kira finally said after massaging her temples in an irate manner. "I just want to go to the Chuunin Exams. So could you please tell me where it's being held?"

"_Aa, sou da nee_," chimed Konohamaru. He brought up his index finger and pointed at the tallest building a few meters behind Kira. "It's that building over there. Can't miss it. You better hurry, nee-chan, or you'll be late _kore_."

"Whatever," Kira scoffed as she turned against the trio. And without any further words, she strode off.

"_Ganbare, _nee-chan!"

--

"There are only a few rules that I want you all to follow," the instructor said.

Outside, Kira landed on a branch near the window. It was close enough for her to see and hear everything that's happening inside the structure; but it had enough leaves for her to conceal herself. When ninjas hid, 2 percent of their chakra remains unhidden. But with her chakra control, Kira could hide 99 of it. The remainder would be too miniscule to notice. 'Whew! Just made it! Now, let's see what makes this Chuunin Exam difficult.'

When her clan was yet to be extinguished, she recalled her older cousins complaining about how hard the exam was. The most common ones she'd heard would be the exhaustion of their mental capabilities or their physical capabilities. It was even a surprise to her when her own brother, Takumi, complained about it. Never was there a time – another than the Chuunin Exams – did she take notice of the artisan's difficulty in any field.

'If Takumi-niichan couldn't take it, what more could that Uchiha genin?'

"I will not accept any questions so listen carefully," the instructor announced. Kira looked back at the class at once. "First rule is you all are given 10 points at the start. The written exam consists of 10questions and each is worth one point. This test is a deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong, you will get one point deducted. If you get three problems wrong, your points will be reduced to seven."

'Sounds simple enough,' Kira commented. 'All you have to do now is make sure you answer is question correctly. How hard could those questions be? They're probably about jutsus or whatever. So what's the next rule?'

"Second rule, the pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points."

The entire classroom chorused a gasp while some were enraged; probably because they didn't have so much faith in a team member. Kira chose to silently gawk at this. 'Whoa, no way! What kind of a rule is that?! If I was stuck with some idiot of a teammate, I'd be mortified at this. I pity the student who'd be stuck with a moron in their team.'

But the trainer's voice quickly diverted all of Kira's attention back. "Now that you all know that, let's move on to the next rule. You see those sentinels around the room? If they determine that you cheated or did something similar during the test, it'll cost you 2 points. In other words, there will be students who will be forced to leave this place without their test being graded. You're all trying to be Chuunin. If you **_are_** a ninja, act like a first rate one. Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves."

Kira was simply shocked, but she contained that emotion beneath a serious façade. This was no ordinary test; she should've realized it by now. This is **_the_** Chuunin Exams. It may be just a paper test, but surely, it'll be one hell of a paper test. 'Wow. Now, that's harsh. It's like they really want students to fail.'

"Also, if anyone in a team gets a zero," the main sentinel continued. "Everyone on that team will fail."

"No way," the hidden kunoichi whispered. 'That's it. They've covered every possible loophole. All of those students are goners. There's no way they pass this.'

Near the back of the class was a dash of platinum Kira couldn't miss. 'It's Kabuto! Ah! So this is his mission.' She noticed the new hitai-ate he wore. 'I guess he's being a spy as well. But on who?'

Another furry patch caught her eye, 'I'd know that thing anywhere. Dosu is here. He must be the representative of the Sound. Well, that sucks. He's weak! I guess Oro-baka is reserving the Sound Four for something else.' An inaudible sigh escaped from her lips, 'I see the future failures of Oto. I'm not really part of that country, but I can sure feel the embarrassment already.'

"You have one hour for the exam," the scar-faced ninja exclaimed. Silence soon engulfed the room.

_Three. Two. One._

"Begin!"

--

All heads but Kira's bowed down to read the questionnaire. It took a mere few seconds before their determined faces were replaced by tensed frowns.

'How hard can that test be? Surely someone must've studied for it.' She inched carefully on the branch, getting a closer look on some questions. She couldn't move any closer or else she'd blow her own cover. So the Fujiwara settled for a good 2 meters from the windows. 'Okay, let's have a look see. Hmm…the parabola B represents a shuriken's maximum throwing distance of the enemy ninja A from a height of 7 meters. Figure out the trait of the ninja that can be observed from the ellipse formed by the shuriken and the maximum throwing distance on a flat ground. Explain how you arrived at your answer.'

The kunoichi was an aware of her eyebrow twitching as she read a problem. 'What the hell is this? I can't answer that! I'm sure the members of my clan who failed can't even answer that!' Her eyes traveled to where her senpai sat, his figure calmly jotting down his answers. 'Look at that guy. He's not even breaking a sweat; and here I am, shaking in my shorts!'

She also noted the tiny chakra patterns that surrounded his form, suggesting a genjutsu was set there. 'Just like Kabuto to put up a genjutsu field. He's got this whole exam thing down. I'm sure he'd pass this perfectly. Not like he needs to, since he's already a Jounin. But still.'

'If I was taking this test, I'd disregard those rules. Just cheat! I mean, Kabuto's probably getting his answers from someone using a jutsu. That or he's a genius.' Ever silent, Kira jumps back down to the ground, crouched to not hurt her limbs. She then stood up and brushed the dust off her knees and lower limbs. "So, I've got an hour to spare. Sure as hell, I'm not wasting that here."

She took one kunai and threw it upwards at the tree. And apple fell from where it hung and landed on her open palm. "Might as well look around," said the kunoichi, biting in her snack.

She had spent the ten minutes meandering around the village, looking at all the stores and shops in Konoha. Not much caught her eye; only a weapon shop, a flower shop and a cozy tea shop that was 2 blocks away from where the exam took place. Another thing that was new in this village was the stone monument up north. It was large enough to be seen a mile away.

"That's really something," she said aimlessly. "Iwa-gakure never had that. I guess Konoha takes pride on their leaders."

(-)

_"Takumi-niichan," a 5-year old Kira questioned. She knelt down in front of a red-brown stone; multitudes of names were engraved on it. "Why are most of these names from our clan?"_

_The elder knelt down to his sibling's level, a warm smile on his face. "Do you know why this stone is here, Kira?" The girl shook her head in disapproval. "It's a memorial. All the names that are written down here are names of all the shinobi that gave up their lives for the country."_

_"There sure are a lot," she chuckled. The boy nodded. "I think I see uncle's name here!"_

_"That's right. His name is over there," he traced the name with his finger. "Otou-san told me that more than half of the ninjas here belong to our clan."_

_Kira looked at him, puzzled. "That's a lot, nii-chan. I wonder if a great Tsuchikage is here."_

_"No," he replied, rather darkly. "None of their names are here. All Tsuchikage that took over the country either died of an illness or of old age. There were very few records of them actually giving up their lives for the country, much less the village."_

_His eyes fell to the grass, glaring at it. "It was always our clan who fell."_

--

Orochimaru told Kira, a few weeks after he took her in, that compassion and heart would slow a ninja down. Memories were left to be memories. The past had gone and nothing would change that.

Fujiwara Takumi said the opposite. It was compassion and heart that strengthen a ninja. Memories were not meant to be forgotten. It was them who brought us to where we are.

Unfortunately for him, Kira sided with the Sannin. "They're the ones who brought us here, huh?" She looked up at the 4 faces, carved on the side of the plateau. "Then memories are scum. Who needs them…"

She shook off that shred of a recollection and continued walking. Later, she found herself back at the flower shop. And blonde man was inside, giving change to a woman who bought herself a bouquet.

(-)

_"Fujiwara-san," a high-pitched voice called._

_Kira's mother, Fujiwara Megumi, turned around and was greeted by a small girl, handing out a wisteria flower. "How beautiful. Thank you so much."_

_The girl nodded vigorously as the woman accepted the flower. Then she skipped off merrily._

_Megumi knelt down to her daughter. Taking her hand, she placed the bud in her hand. "Isn't it lovely, Kira?"_

_"Hai, okaa-san," the 6-year old chimed. "Fujiwara means wisteria field, right?"_

_She saw her mother nod pleasantly. "The Fujiwara clan, at first, wasn't a clan who fought for their country's betterment. They began as medics and healers. That's why our family has much knowledge concerning poisons and medicines."_

_Kira listened with awe. She never even knew that. "But our clan fights a lot now. I don't see any doing any of those things you said."_

_"That's because they work for the Tsuchikage now," Megumi explained. "The Fujiwara kinfolk do not fight because they do it for power. They fight for what they believe in. And they believe that their triumph in battle is triumph for the country. Do you understand that?" Kira shook her head no._

_She took her child in her arms and carried her home. "Someday, Kira, you'll grow like this bud. You'll bloom into a beautiful flower. And by then, you'll understand. You'll find yourself fighting for what you believe in; fighting for what is right or fighting for the one you love."_

--

The raven-haired teen walked away from the store.

If there's one thing Orochimaru stressed during her training, it was to fight for herself. In this world, it was survival of the fittest: the strongest shall live and the weak will be overpowered. Fighting for others would only slow you down or cause your death. And that was something anybody wouldn't want.

"I hate this town," she hissed silently, pausing in front of the tea shop from earlier. "It's boring…and depressing."

(-)

_"Have some tea, Kira," Fujiwara Haru told his daughter. The 8-year old smiled and sipped the beverage of the cup given to her. "Tea is always best taken after intense training."_

_Kira smiled at her father. It was, after all, normal in their family to begin training at a very early age. Kira started training ever since she was 5. This'd be her preparation for what she might meet at the academy or elsewhere._

_"But we'd have to work on your genjutsu," Haru commented. "But that aside, you're ninjutsu is improving greatly and your taijutsu is nearly perfect."_

_"Otou-san," she perked. "Promise me that we'd train again tomorrow!"_

_His smile fell, "I don't think I can, dear. I have a mission tomorrow. And it might last for 3 days. But how about we move that training session to next week?"_

_"Hai! Do you promise?"_

_"I promise."_

--

With her head down, Kira started to slowly walk back to check on the examinees. "If memories are scum, broken promises are worse."

She hated to admit it, but ever since she was under Orochimaru's wing, she's gotten stronger. She found it easy to manipulate chakra, as well as control her Kekkei Genkai. In the Fujiwara clan, most users only garnered 4 demonic transmutations. These would include claws, a tail, enhanced eye sight and horns. Any more would result to opening all 8 life gates of the chakra circulatory system harshly and would lead to consequences that are close to death.

Of course, Kira knew this. And she found out that with her training as of late and her perfect control of her chakra, she'd be able to add wings and other accessories when she activates her bloodline.

When it was a few minutes pass 4 o'clock, Kira had gone back up the tree, behind some leaves, resuming her mission. 'Made it just it time…' She remembered how that symbol looked like: the two-colored fan.

"You've broken through the entrance," the examiner announced.

Knowing that had missed a few events, Kira remained vigilant on finding her target. Her eyes began scanning over the people left behind and it took her only a few seconds to notice those black spikes and the dash of blue.

'Found you,' she smirked.

"The first part of the Chuunin Selection ends now. I wish you all luck."

'First part? You mean there's more?' Kira was in disbelief. Though, this was expected from a shinobi, who never participated in these types of activities, no matter how advanced they are in other fields. But her shock was replaced with something even greater when she felt something hurling towards her direction. 'Someone found me?! Damn it, no time to do the replacement jutsu!'

She jumped off the branch just as the object crashed through the window. Kira leapt back behind the canopy of leaves. 'And here I thought I was being targeted.'

Inside the classroom stood a woman with wild black hair tied up in a ponytail. A black sign that said "Mitarashi Anko is here" hung behind her. Kira felt her brow twitch again. 'I think I just found the most colorful person in Konoha yet.'

"Let's go to the next exam!" She shouted. Punching the air overhead with her right fist, she closed her eyes and shouted another exclamation. "Follow me!"

'Seriously, this place can neither bore you to death or scare the wits out of you. People here are so weird.'

"78? Ibiki," Anko turned to the first examiner. "You passed 26 teams? Your exam must've been too soft!"

"It looks like there are a lot of excellent students this time," Ibiki replied.

Anko turned her head back to the students and grinned proudly. "I'm gonna make half of them fail the next exam. I'm getting excited."

The Fujiwara gasped lightly at her actions. 'She reminds me of someone. I just can't remember who. I'm guessing it's the attitude. Or her face looks really familiar.'

"I'll explain the details tomorrow. We'll go somewhere else so ask your Jounin sensei about the rally point and time. That is all. Dismissed."


	4. Greeting

**Author's Note** I'm sorry if this took long to get out. I actually finished this earlier. But being the pissy writer that I am, I didn't like how it turned out. So I wrote it again from scratch. But if you ask me I'm pretty satisfied with this one. :P Anyway. Kindly pardon the typos and errors I've failed to correct. And don't forget to review. :)

**Chapter Three**

Greeting

* * *

The sun was still nowhere to be found when Kira resumed her mission. She manipulated some of her chakra to her feet as she strode atop roofs. This caused her steps to be inaudible, making sure she wouldn't wake anyone up. Finally losing her patience, she landed on the dirt path below. Taking one of her kunai, she threw the weapon upward, hitting the twig of an apple. The fruit would seemingly serve as her breakfast.

'Okay, so I can't find Kabuto,' she thought to herself. She walked to where her kunai dropped and pocketed it back in its holster. 'Plan One: failed. How am I supposed to find the meeting place for the second exam? Orochi, a little help would be nice!'

She climbed up the tree where she got the apple and leaned on the trunk for support. 'I guess I could just wait until everyone's up and follow them to wherever.' She glanced momentarily at her wrist watch and groaned as she read 5:45 on the face. 'Great. It'd take hours before anyone would wake up in this boring village. Oh well, I guess I could—'

"—lying down on the job, Kira?"

_That voice…_That raspy yet familiar voiced made Kira's brow furrow in annoyance. She knew it all to well. So it was needless to turn around and check the owner.

"Took you long enough," she scoffed, jumping down from her branch and still munching on her so-called breakfast. She swallowed the pulp before continuing, "I blame you, Orochi. I asked you before if there was anything else I needed to know about this mission, and I can't even find where the next exam would be!"

"Well, you were in such a hurry," he reasoned. "And I thought that maybe you'd love a challenge."

Kira's free palm met with her forehead. "Not like this." The snake chuckled at her perplexed form.

It took Kira a good 3 bites to finish the remainder of her apple and soon she threw it over her shoulder. "So, tell me. Where is it?"

"It's a bit early, don't you think," Orochimaru deemed. "Did you get a good night's rest?"

"Of course, I did," she retorted. But it wasn't so evident as her vision was still a bit blurry. "As soon as the exam yesterday was over, I ate my so-called dinner and looked for a place where I could sleep. I just woke up minutes ago."

Orochimaru knelt down to her level and lightly patted her cheek. "What a good girl. You're so excited about this mission, aren't you?"

"No. I find this town boring and pathetic, could you just please tell me where the next exam will be," she pushed the pale-toned hand from her face. "And stop petting me!"

The Sannin stood up and smirked at his soldier, "Very well. Follow me. And I'm very much amazed, Kira. The Fujiwara kinsfolk are strong, I must say. But nearly none of them can handle one day without resting, since their bloodline is complicated. Think about your chakra circulatory system."

"For the last time, I slept! And stop talking about my family!" As she strode with the snake Sannin, her head hung downward as she recalled every flashback that greeted her the day before. "It's annoying."

--

A wire fence surrounded the whole area, separating the majority of Konoha from training area 44.

"Warning, you may die," Kira said, reading the sign ahead of them. "Wow. What did you say they called this place again?"

"_Shi no mori_," Orochimaru told her.

Kira looked at the mesh of trees in front of her. "The forest of death, huh? Sounds like fun."

Orochimaru's eyes traveled from the scene before them to Kira's neck. Beneath her shirt would be the Fujiwara clan mark. It was something that Orochimaru's cursed seal couldn't compare to. Sure, his seal gave all those stronger features, but there was the small matter of the individual having a 10 chance of surviving it.

The Fujiwara clan mark was something else. It not only differentiated them from everyone else but it was their power source, per se. It was like the button that could open one or all of their life gates, whichever the user chooses. And once doing that, they could activate their advanced bloodline. Their transformation would be very much likened to the second stage of Orochimaru's cursed seal.

But the **big** difference between the two marks is this: the Fujiwara clan mark doesn't have the 10 survival matter. Other than that, the more experience the user gains or the better the user manipulates his/her chakra, the more chance of getting another demonic feature.

Orochimaru grinned at his mercenary's figure beside him. Originally, Kimimaro was supposed to be his new container. But on the day the Sannin started training the kunoichi, he saw that she was more capable than the Kaguya. But comparing with Uchiha Sasuke…ah, competition, you could say.

"Well," she started, facing the elder being. "Do you have anything **important** to say to me before I go?"

"Only a few," replied the man. "I have a little…side quest for you."

Kira hoisted a brow, puzzled at what he meant. But then it hit her squarely in the head after a few seconds. "I don't do side quests. You have the Sound Four for that. This whole Chuunin-Selection-Exam-spy-on-the-Uchiha is **my** mission. That and nothing more. I'll do your little side quests for you, after this."

Orochimaru clutched tightly on her shoulders, preventing her from moving on. But his grasp was getting stronger by the minute, soon forming a red mark on Kira's left shoulder. "Don't be so hasty, Kira. This side mission is just as important as your main mission. So I suggest that you do this for me." He released her from his grasp.

With her shoulder free, she faced the Sannin angrily. But she slightly winced as she spoke, "Fine. But this better be interesting."

Orochimaru did a jutsu that made an envelope appeared. All the while, Kira started massaging her sore shoulder. Any more pressure on it, and it would've resulted into a dislocated limb. She had a bluish purple mark on her bare shoulder; a semi-noticeable bruise in contrast to her dark green top.

He handed her the manila packet. "Wow. So you steal files now. Ah, how low you've stooped." But after her comment, she opened the envelope. Inside it were files containing general information about three shinobis from Kusa no Sato1. "Grass-nin. So?"

"I want you to look for them and when you do," Orochimaru hissed in a hushed tone, kneeling until he was at Kira's eye level. His gold snake-like orbs stared right at Kira's black ones. He placed his cold hands on her frail shoulders and leaned closer to her ear, huskily whispering, "...kill them."

Then he slowly leaned back, and stood up, harshly brushing his right hand of her bruised shoulder. "Then bring their bodies back here. I hope that little ailment won't be a hassle for you."

'Great,' she thought as she clenched her teeth, holding on to her pained shoulder. It didn't occur to her that she should've expected this from the snake Sannin. After all, even Kira had to admit that she's been giving Orochimaru such a tough time. Still, the Iwa-nin was unprepared for this. 'The first one would heal in an hour. And you just made my pain longer.'

"Kira," he called. "I almost forgot to remind you. You may use any method you wish. Just don't damage their faces."

She whipped to her left side, looking up at the Sannin. "And why on earth don't you want me to damage their faces? Maybe you've haven't noticed yet, but you have a sick mind, Orochi."

"You'll see," he smirked. Orochimaru crossed his arms. "What are you still doing here?"

She glared at him haughtily before striding off.

--

Before she left, Orochimaru hastily mentioned the ninjas' whereabouts. So in 2 minutes flat, she was outside the apartment window, staring blankly at their sleeping bodies.

It bothered her that Orochimaru allowed any method, for as long as she doesn't damage their faces. 'What's the deal with their faces? They're not the most attractive shinobis here, that's a fact.' She felt her brow go into its twitching mode after a few seconds of realization. 'Orochi must've gone gay and he wants to treasure their faces like some deranged lunatic.'

"Probably," she said aloud, waking one ninja. He was a tad thin with light traces of black make-up on his face, but appearances aren't everything. 'Yeah, right.'

The skinny Grass-nin proceeded in waking up his comrades as Kira strode two roofs back, still staring in their direction. 'I just know I'll hate myself for this. But I have to admit that I'm curious on what Oro-baka's gonna do to their faces.'

"Fine," she smirked inwardly.

"What do you want, onna," the one with the long hair inquired. Kira wasn't sure of the shinobi's gender; but that wasn't the top most priority at the moment. All three shinobis were clad in their usual attire, along with the straw hat.

"Tsuitekoi yo2," she said in a slightly hushed manner, smirking at the three figures before dashing back to the training area. "If you wanna know, you gotta be faster than that!"

She'd go in zigzag patterns to see if her opponents would lose her, but in fact, they started to gain on her. 'At least they're challenging…in a stupid way.'

Kira was the first to reach area 44, where Orochimaru grinned at her as he stood in front of small Buddha statues. "I thought you would deal with them?"

"I was gonna," she did a fast sequence of hand seals and returned a grin to the pale-skinned man. "But I got curious on what you were gonna do with them." When the three ninjas jumped out of the mesh of trees, Kira faced them, "_**Kanashibari no Jutsu**_ (Temporary Paralysis Technique)!"

And as the jutsu meant, the three foreign shinobis froze in their places. Utter shock was written all over their faces while the young kunoichi smirked at them. "Well, I brought. Now what do I do?"

"Take care of his associates," he said, stepping towards the ninja with long, black hair. "I'll deal with this one."

Kira activated her bloodline. That similar armor started covering her arms. "Any method, right?"

"Sou, any method." Orochimaru gave his own smirk as his target withdrew a kunai.

--

The Fujiwara stared at the corpses that were amongst the small statues, which were now tainted with blood. She didn't need her bloodline to finish them off, but it certainly has been a while since she used them in combat. The fight didn't take up too much time, at that. All she did was undo the paralysis and hit a vital area on the ninjas' chest. She noted to thank Kabuto later on.

Kira never paid attention to Kabuto's lectures on poisons. She had too much pride to take in more information about that since she knew by then that her family had a line of healers. But when it came to pressure points, ah, that's a different story. She's not a professional at pinpointing the finest areas yet. But there was always one area that could be targeted easily. A person's heart is protected by the rib cage. If the rib cage is broken with the precise amount of strength, an individual is capable of killing another being with one blow.

It took Kira weeks to get the right amount of strength. But once she'd done it, it took her mere minutes to realize that she could manipulate her chakra or activate her bloodline to make the task easier.

"The sun's about to rise, Orochi," she informed the man, who was about to perform another jutsu. "Anything else you need to tell me before I go? Anything **important** this time?"

Orochimaru stood up and rummaged through his pocket. He took out 3 scrolls: a cream colored one, and 2 navy colored ones. The cream colored scroll had the character of 'heaven' imprinted on it. And the two other scrolls had the character of 'earth' imprinted on it. But on of the earth scrolls had ribbon while the other had none.

The Sannin tossed all three items at Kira. "The second test is a survival-type exam. All the teams that made it through the first exam are given one of those scrolls and they are to proceed to the tower, which is in the middle of the forest. A team should arrive there with all 3 members and these 2 scrolls."

Kira's hoisted a brown – another habit, I suppose, "So? Why are giving these to me? I'm not taking the exam! I don't even have a team!"

"I'm not yet done," Orochimaru said, roughly grabbing Kira by the chin. They had a small stare-off before he withdrew his hand. "Don't scrolls aren't for you. Two are fake, except for one. The Earth Scroll that lacks a ribbon is for Kabuto's team. I trust that you know he's taking part in this exam."

"So, you want me to give this scroll," she raised the item, "to Kabuto. That's it? What do I do with the fake ones?"

"You said you wanted a challenge," he grinned. "I suppose a fight or two would be enough."

Kira's head jolted, after grasping what Orochimaru just told her. This was a survival-type exam. Implied, students may need to kill each other to get the other scroll that they need. It hit her squarely. "You're treating me as bait?!"

"Bait is too strong a word, but yes." He crossed his arms before his chest. "Be sure to keep those in an open area. The test will begin at exactly 3:30 pm. I'll meet you inside the forest then. For now, why don't you get acquainted with the environment?"

"I'm not some kind of animal, you know!"

Orochimaru merely grinned at her. "By the way, it would be better if you had horns while you're in there. You are experienced enough to do that, right?"

"I thought you knew everything about me. And why would I want to do that?"

He looked at her with this eerie gleam in his eyes. Orochimaru had the whole event planned beforehand. And all Kira had to do was play her part. This would be one of those rare moments where she'd cooperate with him, only to see the outcome of whatever Orochimaru plotted.

"These…horns…they can tell the difference between people's chakra, correct?" Kira nodded, confusion was clearly evident on her face. "Once the exam begins, look for me inside the forest. I may not look like myself but I'm sure you'll be able to distinguish me."

The kunoichi narrowed her eyes menacingly at the man before disappearing in a cloud of dust.

--

_**Horns; one of the many demonic attributes, which can be obtained by a Fujiwara clan member. It can differentiate chakra of several shinobi. This feature does not cost too much chakra. The darker the color of the horns, the stronger the user.**_

Kira was reminded of this particular guideline as she strolled inside the forest. But that statement was still general. After months of training, Kira realized that the horns could only scope until a 2-kilometer radius. If that was the case, she'd have to move about to sense Orochimaru's and Kabuto's chakra signatures.

It was a good thing that she knew how to manipulate her chakra well. Having done that, she could sense up to a 20-kilometer radius. Meaning, she could sense the number of people entering the forest and they're exact location. The identity of the person would be more difficult since there is no way she'd automatically know whose chakra is whose.

For the time being, she could only tell the chakra signatures of Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the other Oto ninjas. Tracing Uchiha Sasuke's would prove to be a challenge to her.

Her hand snaked over to her forehead, where black horns protruded from her skin. It's a good thing that this certain attribute didn't cost too much chakra. They were as if a normal part of her body, and felt as if they had no effect on the user's chakra. But these couldn't function as offensive features. The horns were sensitive. And like normal body parts, they could feel pain if ever it is inflicted upon them.

As she walked, she could feel small traces of chakra that was all too familiar. Orochimaru's been here beforehand. And apparently, he'd summon creatures that were scattered all over the area. Kira wasn't completely sure, but she guessed that all the creatures he summoned were snakes. His primary summon, after all, was a giant purple snake named Manda, which Kira met a few times before. There weren't a lot of similarities between Manda and Orochimaru except for their interest in killing people. Orochimaru wanted people who interfered with him to disappear while Manda had this desire for 1,000 sacrifices every time he was summoned. Morbid fellows.

**"We will now begin the Chuunin Selection Second Exam!"**

Kira heard a woman shout as she felt numerous chakra patterns emanating from the ends of the woods. She concentrated on differentiating Orochimaru's and Kabuto's. But there were too many and she soon felt uneasy, deciding then to call of her bloodline for the moment.

She brought her hand to massage her temples, closing her eyes and shaking her head a few times. "More of that and I would've died of a migraine." She strode up a tree and scouted the small region. 'I'll just wait for a while. And when people start to die, I'll just grow horns again. That way, I won't get a stupid headache.' A smirk soon graced Kira's face as she settled on a branch hidden behind some leaves.

--

"Okay," Kiba started. "We're going to look for the thing we talked about first. Hinata, can you look for it?"

The shy kunoichi nodded at her teammate, bringing her hands up to her chest to do a seal. "Byakugan!" Hinata turned her head sideways, planning which direction they should go to reach the tower. She told Kiba where it was and soon deactivated her Byakugan.

"First of all, everyone is going towards the tower, right," he said. His teammates nodded at him, listening as he went on. "That means it would be smart to set up traps in the vicinity of the tower."

But his dog resting on top of his head started to sniff. It growled through clenched teeth as his owner smirk. "Hear that? It looks like we've got one already. Where are they?" The small animal barked in reply, letting only the three teammates hear.

Screams were heard on the large branches above them as three Mist-shinobis fell on the ground. Shino stared at them blankly as if to say 'pathetic'.

"The leeches of Konoha are able to detect perspiration and body temperature." Kiba explained to the foreign ninjas, Shino nodding at him in agreement. "They jump onto the target in groups. If they suck your blood for 5 minutes, you'll die."

Hinata had a worried expression on her face. It seems that she didn't like seeing people – no matter who they were – in such a disposition. But Kiba continued to elaborate. "We used their habitat to set up a trap at the enemy's escape route. One down."

His eyes narrowed as the three ninjas were hoisted upwards in a net. Their screams were soon heard all over the forest as well as out it. The second had indeed begun.

--

Kira's eyes bolted open as she heard those screams echoing from the far part of the woods. With a furrowed brow, she read the time on her wrist watch. 3:44 pm.

"It's only been 15 minutes and already someone's dying?! Hmph. And here I thought the killing would start after a day." She jumped down on the ground before getting her demonic transmutation, horns. "I guess I better start looking for Orochimaru or Kabuto."

She walked a good 2 steps when suddenly--

"There's a possibility that an enemy will transform into one of us and approach."

Kira hid herself behind a tree, but slowly peered over the edge. She saw a boy in an orange jumpsuit, a girl with bubblegum pink hair and a boy with spiky black hair and a blue shirt with a familiar logo.

'The Uchiha!' Kira gasped inwardly. 'So here he was, right behind me. What's he doing now?'

"Let's decide on a password," the Uchiha said. The rest of the words were inaudible but Kira could hear the password clearly.

'He probably wants the enemy to hear it. There's a reason why. I just don't what it is.'

"If a different password is given, assume that he's an enemy no matter what he looks like, got it?" The two of his teammates nod their heads as Sasuke said the password. "I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully. First, you will ask, 'what is the ninja song, Ninki'. This is the answer…"

Kira gulped a bit as she listened to their password. She needn't to, but she thought that she might need this later. Just in case. She didn't know if he knew she was watching them. But that didn't matter too much. 'He probably knows.'

"It is a good chance when a large number of enemies are making a scene. There are no hideouts even in a quiet place. It is important for a ninja to know the right time. The time is when the enemy is tired and his guard is down. That's it."

Kira smirked at this and sat on the dirt path, Indian style. "There you have it, Orochi." And right on cue, a man emerged from under the ground. Kira identified the person as a Grass-nin, particularly one of the three she had met earlier. "So this is what you mean by not looking like yourself."

"I see you found him by luck," he commented.

"Whatever. So, what do I do now?"

"Why don't we give them a big greeting?"

A smirk danced its way onto Kira's face as Orochimaru grinned at her. "With pleasure."

"I'll keep the scroll," Sasuke said, standing up from where he sat.

Naruto followed suit, saying something in protest when he suddenly winced. Another scratch was formed on his right cheek.

--

Orochimaru rested his chin on his right wrist. "Just a small greeting, Kira, to make sure they know we're here."

"Small greeting this," Kira barked, finishing her hand seals. She took a deep breath of air in while Orochimaru watched her, eyeing the horns that were still planted on her forehead. They were just one of the transmutations Kira could call. He grinned at the thought, knowing full well of the potential she had. "Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Element: Great Breakthrough)!"

Team 7 was greeted by a powerful explosion of wind, blowing them away from each other. So their password was really worth it. Sakura brought her arms up to her face, struggling to stand upright. Sasuke had done the same thing, guessing that a new enemy had come. Of course, he was right.

"Kira, you may leave now," Orochimaru said, performing another seal; probably executing the seal for a shadow clone. "Use this time to find Kabuto and give him the scroll. He'll know what it means."

Without saying anything, Kira had stridden off. This certainly was a weird event. Already Kira had cooperated with Orochimaru's bidding. She feared that soon she'd be doing something that would degrade her dignity, like getting used to calling him 'sama'. She shuddered at the thought. 'Let's hope not.'

--

"Special delivery," Kira said blankly, having found Kabuto and his team. "You have no idea how easy this exam is for you."

"Kira, you're here, too," Kabuto questioned. The kunoichi hoisted a brow as she walked over to him.

"Orochi didn't tell you? He wants me to spy on Uchiha Sasuke and make sure he finishes this stupid exam with all limbs still attached to his body." She handed him the scroll, which Kabuto soon handed to Yoroi.

"Proceed with the next step."

Yoroi nodded and pocketed the scroll. "We'll meet you at the tower. Don't be late." He soon disappeared with Tsurugi in a cloud of smoke.

"Next step? What's the next step," Kira asked her senpai.

"That's not important," he said. "So did you find him? Sasuke, I mean."

"Orochi is probably playing with him right now. We gave him a _friendly_ greeting, which he and his teammates gratefully accepted."

Kabuto titled his glasses upwards as he chuckled at Kira's statement. Like him, Kira had a sadistic side that quickly takes over her passive attitude in seconds. She was as unpredictable as he was; probably the reason they became friends.

Kira was brought into Orochimaru's lair 2 years after Kimimaro. He shortly found out that her clan was massacred and also knew soon about her bloodline. Being older and having more experience than her, Kabuto became Fujiwara Kira's sensei. He taught her everything she needed to know from chakra manipulation to pinpointing critical areas on the human body. And in no time at all, he, Kira and Kabuto became Orochimaru's pride. They always finished their missions without breaking a sweat.

Like him, her loyalty was also difficult to discern. At times, she'd mention her hatred for the snake Sannin but she would end up following his bidding.

"Kira, where did you say Orochimaru-sama was?"

"I never said where exactly, but I just told you that he's playing with Sasuke. Why?"

He grabbed her by the wrist and soon dashed atop the branches. "Next step, find team 7. I'm sure this would help you with your mission, too."

"Team 7…that's Uchiha's group, right?" Kabuto nodded.

"You can sense where they are, correct?" It was Kira's turn to nod.

Orochimaru's chakra was very distinct. It had every essence of a killer and it was very much emphasized each time he performed a jutsu. Right now, Kira felt a surge of his chakra. But this was no jutsu; it was his intent to kill.

"Kabuto, Orochi is 7.8 meters northeast of our location right now. I think he's fighting the Uchiha." Kabuto stopped on a branch and faced her. "That or he's gonna kill him."

--

By the time they arrived where Orochimaru was, he was alone. Small splatters of blood was in front of him, but Sasuke and his teammates where nowhere to be seen.

"Orochimaru-sama…" Kabuto called in a hushed tone.

"You killed them? Destroyed them?" Orochimaru made no response to Kira's questions. "No? Could it be that he escaped?"

The two shinobi watched as the leader of Oto no Kuni shook. But he wasn't in dismay. He was…chuckling. "It was an amazing show."

In front of them, 2 kunai pierced a log. Kira and Kabuto got the message that two from team 7 escaped from whatever stunt Orochimaru tried to pull. The said Sannin was still staring down at the puddle of crimson liquid. "He must've hurt himself at the last second and got rid of the fear with pain."

Kabuto stayed silent and pictured the scene. Kira, on the other hand, couldn't keep her comments intact. "That's pathetic. He could've just canceled your jutsu with 'Jutsu Sho'. He's weak."

Orochimaru stared into Kira's raven colored eyes. That line…it brought back some memories. Kira was definitely a question to him.

"So, what now?" Orochimaru gestured at her horns. "Give me a few seconds."

"You know, Kira," the Sannin said. "He's not as weak as you think he is. He's smart like you, he's strong, and I have a feeling that he can be stronger than—"

"—save it. I found him."

"That was fast," Kabuto spoke. "Are you sure it's him?"

Kira nodded curtly. "While he was giving the password to his teammates, he let out a small percentage of his chakra. That could be how he knew Orochimaru was listening to them. But I could finally the difference of his chakra from the others that I know about."

"Good," came Orochimaru's sly voice. "Kabuto, you know what to do. Kira, come with me."

"What for?"

"You'll see the true strength of my new container."

* * *

**Author's Note** I'll be back again soon, loves. Bad news. This author only has a month until her summer vacation is over. And she has a concert on the 25th. Meaning there would be rehearsals. Nyaa. I feel stress, pain...and as if someone wants to kill me. XX Oh dear. 


	5. Fear

**Author's Note** I'm actually surprised that I released this so fast. I guess I was excited. Hee. Well, as usual, reviews are highly appreciated and kindly pardon any typo I may have forgotten to correct.

**Chapter Four**

Fear

* * *

Kira strode a few steps ahead of Orochimaru. Her facial expression was well-hid but the Sannin knew better. His little mercenary was feeling a wee bit jealous. Fujiwara Kira is strong, we have to admit. Not many shinobi could have a powerful bloodline that would include demonic transmutations. But her every move would be predicted by the Sharingan, giving the Uchiha clan the upper hand n a fight between them and the folk from Iwa.

Her brow was furrowed in rage. 'I **am** stronger than him. I am!' She strode even faster with Orochimaru right behind her.

"Are you excited to see him in action," Orochimaru sneered. "Or are you anxious to find out your flaws when compared to him?"

Kira turned her head at him, glaring menacingly into his eyes. She didn't need to orally respond to the snake, knowing that she'd retort something else. "Let's just hurry up and get this over with."

After a few more minutes of dashing through the woods, Kira stood upright on one branch and titled her head downwards. Squinting her eyes, she could make out the small fan-like symbol on a blue shirt. Uchiha Sasuke was not very good in hiding himself. Only Orochimaru seemed to think otherwise.

She withdrew a kunai and faced the Sannin. "Should I deal with him or would you rather do it?"

The man grinned and did a hand seal. "I said that I'd show you the power of my new container, did I not? Stay here and observe." In a cloud of smoke, Orochimaru transformed himself into a large snake and started to slowly creep towards the pair below.

The kunoichi hovered above the three and narrowed her eyes, pocketing her kunai. Her emotion was difficult to tell but it seemed as if she was curious to see how the Uchiha would react to the large reptile coming their way. But at the same time, she started to recall her encounter with a similar reptile.

A large snake greeted her earlier as she was exploring the new environment. Without warning, it charged towards her. And to avoid it, she jumped up. All was about to go well, when the snake suddenly bolted at her direction.

Still in midair, Kira brought her arms in front of her and activated her bloodline. The snake did collide with her. But thanks to her armor, it was almost like a playful punch on her arms. Pretty soon, she had her feet planted on the ground again, calling off the armor as the snake got ready for a second charge.

It soon became a peculiar when she shouted at the reptile. It halted from attacking her as she blurted out her colorful comments at the reptile. And by the time she got tired, she had mentioned her affiliation with the man that summoned him. Only if she had done that in the first place, then there would be no need for that fight. Simple logic that she often overlooks.

--

Uchiha Sasuke's hand flew over his female companion's mouth. From Kira's view, it seemed like he was planning their next move. At the same time, she could sense his fear. She didn't need her special ability to know this, even though her horns were still planted on her head. He may be far away, but she swore she saw him shaking; trembling, rather.

Orochimaru had soon reached their location. He – as a snake – hissed while the pink kunoichi struggled to free her mouth from Sasuke's hand. And as soon as she alerted him off what found them, they jumped in opposite directions. The girl landed on another tree branch away from the giant reptile. Sasuke was in midair.

"I was so upset that I didn't sense the snake's presence?!"

"I guess," Kira muttered to herself. She tried to understand his predicament right now, but to no avail. Her pride wouldn't allow her to. 'Don't you see that Orochimaru's only after you?'

Sasuke eyes widened even more as he looked closer at the snake that charged at him. "Get away from me!" As he shouted, he flung multiple shurikens at the snake's mouth. The oversized animal screeched in pain as it slowly fell on a branch.

'He's scared,' Kira noted. Her eyes darted over to Orochimaru who was emerging from the reptile. She paid no attention to his dialogue with the Uchiha. Instead, her mind was screaming with remarks. 'This frightened little boy is you next container?! Don't kid with me. So, where's his so-called power, Oro-baka?'

Like what he summons, Orochimaru soon coiled snaked up the tree trunk, nearing Sasuke. Just when he was meters away from his cowering form, shurikens and kunai pierced the log in front of him, stopping Orochimaru from advancing.

"Sorry, Sasuke," a voice resonated. Kira traced the origin of the voice. And on a higher branch stood Sasuke's teammate in orange, his arms crossed in front of his chest proudly. She heard the female of the group scream his name before he spoke, "I forgot the password."

Kira felt her eye brow twitch as she scanned the newcomer. 'I have to say, I pity the Uchiha. His team is screwed up. You have a guy that blinds you with his tacky outfit and frighteningly blonde hair and a girl that couldn't get any more pink.'

"Naruto!" Sasuke's voice brought Kira's eyes back to him. Orochimaru still froze at where he was, coiled on the same level as Sasuke. "You must have come here to show off by helping us, but don't get involved! Run! He's way above our level."

"Looks like you defeated that big snake, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru gave him a sly smile as he laid on the branch.

'What I'm wondering is,' Kira thought to herself. 'Why don't you just attack the Uchiha while he's talking to his teammate? I'm sure his guard is down even for a little bit.'

Naruto started to shout rowdily. "Looks like you were picking on the weak, eh? Now that I, Master Uzumaki Naruto, am here, I'm going to beat you to a pulp!"

'This ninja…' Kira sat down on the branch, remembering to hide herself. She observed the orange-suited boy, whose name she just found out, in wonder. '…is stupid. Looks like he's the all-bark-no-bite kind of person. But I have to agree with him that Uchiha Sasuke is we—'

"—wait."

Everyone watched as Sasuke rummaged through his pouch. He pulled out a cream-colored scroll, which was identical to one of the two she gave Kabuto.

"I'll give you the scroll." He held the item up as the grass-nin beamed. "Please, just take this and leave us."

As everyone gasped, Kira's narrowed her eyes at her target. 'Idiot. What'll you get by doing that? Even if you give your scroll to him, you're not guaranteed that he'll leave. Besides, he doesn't even want your pathetic piece of paper.'

"Hey, Sasuke! What are you doing?!" Naruto shouted, pointing his finger at the Uchiha. "What are you trying to do by giving the enemy our scroll?"

"You just shut up!"

"I see. You're smart." Orochimaru started to pull his torso up and stand. He began to tell them about predators and preys, missing Kira as she slapped her forehead.

They stared at each other before the younger boy tossed the item. "Take it."

As the cream colored object neared the grass-nin, Naruto lunged from where he stood and grabbed it before it slipped in Orochimaru's hand. He bounced off one tree before he landed right in front of Sasuke, keeping the scroll inside his pouch.

"You! Don't butt in! Do you understand the situation you're in?!" Before Sasuke could continue shouting at him, Naruto had turned about and punched him squarely on the face. Blood spurted from the Uchiha's mouth, causing him to lose his balance. But he landed on the branch to the left of Naruto.

The former wiped the blood of his face. "Why did you do that?"

"I…forgot the password," Naruto said in between pants. "So I can't make sure of this but…you're a fake Sasuke, aren't you?"

'No, he's the real one.' Kira replied mentally. 'Scared…but that's the real Uchiha Sasuke.'

Sasuke gave his defense but Naruto remained wary as he continued to pant. "Liar. The idiot and coward I see in front of me now can't be the Sasuke I know. I don't know how strong he is but there is no guarantee that he'll let us go even if we hand over our scroll!"

Kira eyes flashed as she smiled at Naruto's back. 'Exactly. From this view, that Naruto kid is way better than that Uchiha. He doesn't look like it, but he actually thinks!'

"You're the one who is scared, the one who doesn't understand the situation."

The grass-nin chuckled at their scene, standing up. Kira diverted her attention to the Sannin who called out to Naruto, flicking his tongue. "You're correct."

Kira twitched after seeing her ally doing that. 'No matter how many times I see you do that, it's still disgusting. You really are sick, Orochi.'

He pushed his left sleeve up, revealing a snake-like tattoo. "I just have to kill all of you to take the scroll." He bit his right thumb, smearing the blood over the tattoo.

"Don't mess with us!" Naruto charged at the grass-nin with a kunai in his hand. Sasuke yelled at him to stop but he was ignored.

Calm as ever, Orochimaru did a fast sequence of hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)." A gust of wind stopped Naruto from advancing towards his opponent, flinging him in midair. When the harsh gust died out, he met with another large snake that rose up to his level.

'This is…how he trained me.' Kira said blankly. 'Let's see what you can, Master Uzumaki Naruto.'

--

_"What's this supposed to teach me?" Kira panted. Before the ninjutsu training she had now, she had taijutsu training with Kimimaro. And it wasn't easy. Compared to the 10-year old kunoichi, Kimimaro had more experience on the battle field. His maneuvers were very swift and Kira had suffered a few minor injuries. Bones are hard, after all._

_"By the time we finish," Orochimaru told her. "You should have mastered the replacement technique as well as do impromptu strategizing."_

_"What?" She inquired._

_"Impromptu strategizing," Kabuto, who was standing by in case the youngest subordinate got critically hurt, answered for her. "That means that you'll be able to think about your next move even if you're in a pinch."_

_Kira looked worriedly at the Sannin. "But what if I can't master that on time?"_

_"You will," Orochimaru smirked. "You __**are**__ the survivor of the strongest clan in your village, are you not?"_

_She hung her head in distress. "B-b-but…what do I have to do with that ring you're wearing?"_

_"I want you to take this from me by all means possible," he said. "Treat this like an S-rank mission. Just remember not block attacks but to use the replacement technique instead."_

_'So this is where impromptu strategizing comes in,' she noted. "B-b-but…isn't this dangerous? What if I—"_

_"—let's begin." Orochimaru did a fast sequence of hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."_

--

'I lived, I can say that much.' She sighed, watching Naruto he was smashed into a large tree, breaking the bark up on impact. 'I used my Kekkei Genkai to help me, yes. But he used the same training method the next when I was still a bit low on chakra. It took me 2 days to master both skills he wanted. Right now, the mission would be not to let him have the scroll. That and not to die. But…'

"Eat him for now," Orochimaru chuckled as the snake flicked its forked tongue.

'It's over.' Kira hung her head in disappointment, closing her eyes at the same time. 'I guess my first impression of you was right. Poor kid.'

Suddenly, Kira eyes bolted upon in utter shock. A strange surge of chakra was intercepted by her horns. But it wasn't ordinary chakra. It felt strong and great. But most of all, monstrous. She looked back at the battle and saw Naruto had delivered a burly kick at the snake's nose.

Naruto began to deliver multiple punches at the snake's nose. Logs and leaves fell around them. He was screaming as he sent out more blows. Even though the snake flicked him away with its tongue, Naruto bounced on a tree and flew right back. But his berserk nature was soon ended when the grass-nin held out his hand and blew, creating a fireball that headed straight for Naruto.

When it hit him directly, the blonde boy fell 3 branches below them. Kira's eyes were still wide as her mouth was agape. 'Uzumaki Naruto, what is he…?'

"You're next…" Orochimaru's voice was able to snap Kira back into reality. Yet she remained slightly dazed after seeing Naruto performance. "Sasuke-kun. How will you fight?"

Just then, an orange blur blocked the reptile from crashing onto Sasuke. Naruto had appeared just in time, piercing the snake's nose with two kunai. He was panting heavily, while he murmured something inaudible to Sasuke. Kira was rendered speechless again, her mouth agape. She felt him shift, but the chakra he used to boost himself was truly strange. It was as if it had a mind of its own!

Kira inched further in the background, hidden behind some leaves. She started to tremble, so she clutched onto her arms tightly.

Soon, it was Orochimaru's own tongue that wrapped around Naruto's shoulders, suspending him.

"Why you…! Damn it! Let go, you snake bastard!" Naruto struggled to free himself, but to no avail. Hearing him shout like he did when he appeared to help Sasuke, Kira inched out of her hiding place, still shaking. A worried expression graced her face.

Naruto was brought closer to the grass-nin's face as he did a hand seal. He opened his palm as small purple flames lit his fingertips. His tongue stretched down to Naruto's shirt, lifting it. Kira didn't see what Orochimaru did but his grin implied that the situation was still favorable for him. "Gogyo Fuuin (Five Element Seal)!"

The stalking kunoichi could feel the violent chakra fade away until it was completely untraceable. And soon she had calmed down, returning to her usual self. Her arms fell back to her side as she watched the remainder of the battle with a serious face. 'It's gone. Calm down, it's gone.'

Naruto's body soon slumped, still in held by Orochimaru's tongue. He took the scroll from his pouch and flung him over his back. And as if by instinct, the pink-haired kunoichi from Sasuke's level throw a kunai. It pierced Naruto's clothes, preventing him from falling.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun," she called worriedly. The said shinobi was still frozen at where he stood. He was scared and shocked. The Uchiha had to admit that. This would be the first time he had faced someone who was this frightening. "Naruto is different from you, Sasuke-kun. He's dumber and a nuisance at times but...at least he's not a coward! Right?!"

Sasuke closed his eyes, deep in thought. He was shaking, probably remembering a horrible past. But he soon lifted his head and glared at the foreign ninja. Kira felt the chakra that came from him. 'He must've activated a bloodline.' But his was too far away and she can't see the change that had happened to him.

Orochimaru called off the snake, which soon disappeared in an explosion of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Orochimaru was looking down at Sasuke from a higher branch. The younger ninja glared at him menacingly, causing the Sannin to grin once more.

'His eyes…they're the same as Kira's…full of hate, clouded by anger…' His grin got wider. 'You really are interesting…Sasuke-kun.'

--

Their battle was very intense. It started off when the grass-nin got into his stance and Sasuke, who took out a kunai and put it between his lips, glaring at the enemy. Orochimaru watched as Sasuke dashed towards him. He released a great amount of chakra, causing the dust around him to swirl.

Sasuke, who was in midair, flipped as he lashed out some kunais at the grass-nin – but they were dodged easily. He pushed himself from the surface of a tree, screaming as he delivered some kicks – but they were blocked by Orochimaru. In between his attempts to hit the grass-nin, Orochimaru had delivered his own blows at the genin, which were dodged like it was nothing.

They broke apart before sprinting, matching each other's speed. Punches and kicks were exchanged but these were all dodged easily. The grass-nin soon jumped atop Sasuke and landed behind him. But instead of delivering more attacks, he disappeared. His speed increased by tenfold it seems.

Sasuke followed him with his eyes, seeing the ninja weave through the surrounding branches. As Orochimaru pounced at his target, the genin dodged it and did two fire jutsus – the later being bigger in size than the former.

But we all know that Orochimaru won't be beaten by something like this. He was able to put out the fire by releasing another great amount of chakra. Smoke blanketed his position. But Sasuke had his defenses up when the enemy came at him from the ground. The punch he was about to delivered was easily dodged by the Uchiha.

'Take your time, Oro-baka,' Kira thought sarcastically. She brought her eyes to where Naruto was. The kunai still pinned him on the tree. So the boy was going to fall anytime soon. His female companion had good accuracy. That much she can say. Her eyes narrowed at the blonde. 'Uzumaki Naruto…what are you?'

Kira wasn't the brightest, she had to admit. She had a lot of knowledge about her mother country. But other places were still a mystery left to be solved. Konoha was a start. She had a learned only a few things about this village. For example, there were two notable clans: the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan. Their bloodline was still unknown at the moment. But she'd reminded herself to research more about them soon. 'Starting with the Uchiha clan and why they're so special.'

Orochimaru's battle cry took Kira's attention back to the battle. He had sent out another gust at Sasuke, which would explain the descent of a log. But Sasuke had attached himself to a different log and pushed off from it, flinging himself towards the grass-nin. He had a hold of Orochimaru's waist and plunged downwards. He had his legs wrapped tightly under the grass-nin's arms until they came to a painful stop. "I got you!"

Kira gasped silently at the sight. This was the first time she had seen someone plunged Orochimaru head first onto something. 'Uchiha Sasuke…' He **was** different. And this just proved it. 'That was nice. But there's one small problem…'

The said Uchiha jumped away from the body, seeing that his arms and legs slumped over. He was about to relax; but all changed when he saw the figure changed into a tar-like form. Orochimaru **didn't** get hit. Uchiha Sasuke hit the replacement, instead.

Upon his realization, Sasuke got cut on his right cheek. And soon, weapons started raining down on him. Most of those were senbon and kunais. He jumped off that branch and using wires, he maneuvered himself onto another. He checked to see if he was in the clear, only to be greeted by a punch, squarely in the face. A few more punches were given to him, hitting his face, his arms and his stomach. The final blow flung him a few yards from the grass-nin.

Kira shifted to another hiding place to keep watch of this event. In a split second, Orochimaru managed to turn the tables around. Now it seemed favorable for him, when it was looking for Sasuke a while ago. Well, no duh there. He was, after all, a legendary Sannin.

Orochimaru walked to his beaten form, giving a curt scoff. "That was too easy. You're not living up to the name of Uchiha." He turned to the direction where Kira stood. Apparently, no one from team 7 had noticed her presence.

"You're making yourself look bad, Sasuke-kun," he turned back to the Uchiha. "I'm supposed to give my student a demonstration of your power. Oh well. I'm going to slowly beat you, and then kill you…"

Kira squinted her eyes at them. But she soon diverted her attention after noticing something. '—baka! Stop talking nonsense and notice that he put something on your backside!'

Orochimaru, unfortunately, didn't. He just sneered at the genin on his feet. "…just like a bug."

Like Sasuke and Kira predicted, the bombs on his rear exploded, causing him to lose his balance and stumble on his knees. Sasuke took this opportunity and threw shurikens past the grass-nin. Semi-noticeable wires were attached to them, soon forming a mesh of them around the enemy. He also had wires in his mouth, held by his teeth. And soon, he tugged onto them, weaving the strings around the ninja.

"These are…Sharingan Sofuushasen no Tachi (Sharingan Controlled Triple Windmill Blades)!" He gasped. It seems that Orochimaru didn't expect this immediate turn about at all. The wires tightened around his body, pinning him onto a tree.

And finally feeling that his victory was near, Sasuke did a few hand seals. "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Element: Dragon Fire Technique)!" Fire surrounded him before it advanced through the fires and hit Orochimaru's body, engulfing him in flames. The jutsu was so strong that it broke through the surrounding trees. Orochimaru screeched in pain.

Kira frowned at the snake charmer. She felt a pang of anger and disappointment flow inside her as she crossed her arms. 'There are two very important rules you have to remember when you're on the battle field. One, you have to make sure that the enemy doesn't get behind you. That would prevent him from putting whatever it is on your backside, which is often a vulnerable spot.'

She sighed in a disgruntled manner as she stared hard at the Uchiha, panting after using a high-rank ninjutsu. 'And two, when you're going to kill someone, do it. Do waste your time yakking away with your nonsense. That's what you said, Oro-baka, I don't see you following it.'

But then again, she didn't think he was really going to kill the Uchiha. He did make it clear that he wants him to be his new container. Why would he kill him if he was going to serve a greater purpose, right?

'And he says I'm a question to him. Baka.'

The wires soon loosened their grip on Orochimaru's body and he was able to get out of that mesh by simply walking forward. And by doing one simple hand seal, he paralyzed them in their steps. The female of the group fell on her knees but Sasuke remained standing.

"I'm impressed that you can use your Sharingan so well at your age. You live up to the name Uchiha."

'Sharingan? Must be the name of their bloodline,' Kira deemed. She also noticed that Orochimaru's voice was starting to return to its raspy state.

"I want you after all." He took his hand from his hitai-ate and revealed the symbol of the Oto no Kuni (Sound Country). Sasuke soon couldn't take the pressure of the paralysis jutsu and yelled as he was being pushed into the ground. "You two are defiantly brothers. Your eyes say that you carry more potential than Itachi."

"Who are you?!"

He took out their cream-colored scroll, flicking it before catching it on his right palm. He started burning it as he introduced himself formally to them. "If you wish to see me again, get through this Exam as if your life depended on it. In other words, you'll have to defeat my subordinates, the three Sound ninja. But I suppose there are seven of them, if you look closely."

"What nonsense are you chattering about?" the pink kunoichi shouted. "We never want to see your face anymore!"

He merely chuckled at her petty attempt to stay brave. "It doesn't work that way." He did a complicated hand seal, making his neck elongate as he went near Sasuke's neck. He bit him; leaving a mark that Kira dreaded seeing. True, Sasuke was far away. But seeing Orochimaru's action made it all too clear what he just did.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun?!"

Orochimaru grinned at her, holding up his hand in a seal, "I gave him a farewell present." The Uchiha had fallen to his knees, clutching painfully at where Orochimaru just bit him. "Sasuke-kun **will** seek me. He will seek me for power. It was fun being able to see a lot of your moves."

He started to melt within the tree's surface until he was finally gone. Not a trace of him was found where he last stood.

Kira took her last look at Sasuke, his form down on the ground with the pink kunoichi by his side. She'd return again. But the question is if he would even live. Narrowing her eyes, she strode off to find Orochimaru. His chakra was the sole lead.

--

After 5 minutes of looking for Orochimaru, Kira finally saw him. He seemed to be resting as his inverted figure was embedded into the tree. On missions that took days to accomplish, this is what Orochimaru usually did. He would 'become one' with a plant and suck the life out of it. Kabuto would use his soldier pills; Kimimaro would rest like a normal person; and Kira would either imitate Kimimaro and rest or activate her horns and absorbs someone's chakra.

The demonic horns could do that, but that function was unknown to the Fujiwara clan. Until now, that is. Perhaps sticking with Orochimaru had its perks. She has to admit, she has gotten stronger during the time she spent with him – digging out secrets of the Tenma Hen'i her family could never even dream of.

'Parasite,' she scoffed inwardly. 'I'm starting to act like you, and that's what I've been trying to avoid. Ugh! Pretty soon, I might use your immortality technique and be inside the body of some freak.'

"That was quite a show." Kira soon felt that Orochimaru knew she was there. She sighed and faced him. "But if you ask me, his fighting style is that of an academy student. They were fairly predictable."

Orochimaru chuckled amusedly. "That's a peculiar remark, coming from someone who hasn't even reached the rank of a common genin."

"You can't blame me," she retorted. "You so happened to take me in before I could even graduate from the academy! Everyone seemed to think that all the members of clan died that they didn't even think of a survivor."

She huffed angrily before started again. "As far as I'm concerned, your little Uchiha Sasuke is weak. If he was as strong as you bragged about, why did you have to give him your seal? But…his teammate…Uzumaki Naruto…he's different."

Orochimaru's interest was suddenly piqued. "Oh, how so?"

"When I first saw him," Kira explained, her face growing solemn. "I thought he was the stupid kind, like the village idiot. But suddenly, he changed. I felt his chakra grow wild…like a monster. If had the demonic eyes, I might've seen him as one."

"And you got scared, yes? That would explain why you froze up there and hid further in the background, right?" Kira's breathing paced as her eyes widened in shock. Orochimaru didn't even let her say anything in her defense. She started stammering, but Orochimaru saved her breath. "Kira-chan, I trained you myself. I know everything about you. Of course, I would know if my student got scared."

Kira hung her head in shame, trying to fight the tears that were welling up in her eyes. 'I never thought that someone could be so…frightening. He made me feel as if I was 8-years old again, and I saw everyone I loved die.'

"Kira-chan, get a hold of yourself," Orochimaru advised. "Don't be afraid of him. Like you said, he's the village idiot. I'm sure you can beat him any day."

This was unusual. Orochimaru was actually cheering Kira up. A generous act. Something most ninjas would never witness him doing. But before Kira could throw one of her colorful remarks, her horns traced someone's chakra nearing their location. "Someone's coming."

Orochimaru opened an eye. "Then I suggest you get of the way, because she's coming for me."

* * *

**Author's Note** Since I'm working on the next one right now, I'll try to put that out as soon as possible. Because...well, you know me; the pissy writer. Hehe. :P


	6. Crisis

**Author's Note** I surprise myself that I updated after 2 days. Wow. Hehe. R&R as usual. But I'm just happy seeing the hits for this go up. Thanks bunches. :D Anyway, here you go. :)

**Disclaimer** I do not own Naruto, sadly. If I did, Itachi and Deidara would be mine for the taking. But I'm happy enough to say that I own Kira and the rest of her clan here. :P

**Chapter Five**

Crisis

* * *

Without hesitation, Kira took a step back, standing at the left side of Orochimaru. A small thump was heard a few yards in front of Orochimaru as Kira saw him smile coyly. Kira followed his eyes, listening to the Sannin, "It's been a long time, Anko." 

Kira saw the female examiner from before. She narrowed her eyes, having a hazy recollection of seeing her years ago. But she wasn't so sure about it.

"You are an extremely dangerous S-class wanted criminal," she stated matter-of-factly. "That's why I'm going to kill you, even if it costs my life. It's my job as your former subordinate who learned everything from you, right, Orochimaru?!"

"You can't," Orochimaru grinned.

Kira watched as Anko was about to fling small knives at Orochimaru. But it the action was never initiated when the semi-latent Sannin lashed his tongue out at his former apprentice. Anko may have landed on the tree trunk's surface, but Orochimaru's tongue followed her there, wrapping itself at her right wrist. That forced Anko to drop her weaponry.

As Orochimaru reeled his tongue back, Anko held out her free wrist. "Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hand)!" Upon saying those words, she was able to project four snakes from her sleeve. They headed for Orochimaru's form in a punching motion, and stuck on him.

"I wont' let you get away!" With a strong pull, Anko released the Sannin from his position in the tree. She slammed him onto the tree behind her before calling the snakes back to wherever they came from.

Kira, on the other hand, couldn't just stand and watch. Orochimaru was in the process of re-accumulating his chakra when he was ever so rudely interrupted. She started doing a jutsu and punched a spot of the branch in front of her. 'I'm gonna regret this,' she thought.

Anko had yet to notice her stunt. At the moment, she took out a kunai. Placing her left hand over Orochimaru's right hand, she pinned both their limbs to the tree. "I got you."

She took an intake of air before proceeding to the next step of her plan, doing a complicated seal with her former teacher's free hand. "Orochimaru, I'm going to borrow your left hand."

His eyes widened, realizing the technique she was about to perform. "That seal is—"

"—that's right," Anko was starting to sweat bullets. "You and I are going to die here. Ninpou: Soujasousai no Jutsu (Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique)!"

'I won't let you!' Kira had by then united her chakra with Orochimaru's. The gesture she did earlier was a special kind of jutsu Kabuto taught her long ago. The said action would mix your chakra with your target's chakra, and thus being able to control them. But in this case, she was going to save him. 'I'm gonna hate myself for this. I just know it.'

Suddenly, Orochimaru's spine-tingling chuckle echoed. It seemed like it was coming from all over the place. "Are you trying to commit suicide?" The eldest ninja had emerged from within the branch they stood on, smirking at Anko's form as she looked over her shoulder. Shock was the only thing on her face.

The pale-hued man tore off the skin on his face like paper from a pad. "Thanks to my cute student, that's nothing more than a replacement." He started laughing, clearly saying that he was amused at the turn of events.

Kira missed Anko's reaction when the figure turned into something similar to tar. She was busy twitching at Orochimaru's comment. 'What a day. First, he comforts me. Now, he's calling me his cute student?! Ugh! And all this happened in Konoha.'

"You're one of the village's special Jounin," Orochimaru began to say. "So don't use the forbidden techniques I taught you."

She threw a bloody kunai – the same kunai that she had pierced her hand with – towards her teacher's pale face. But he caught easily between his index and middle fingers. "I told you it's useless." He emitted a curt shout, doing the partial paralysis jutsu before dropping the kunai and advancing towards Anko.

"Why did you come…?"

"We haven't seen each other in a long time, but you're treating me so coldly." Typical. His sadistic nature has been rubbing off on Kabuto. And it's been slowly rubbing off on Kira, to her disgust.

"Did you come to assassinate the Hokage?" Kira simply watched the two talked. A blank yet bored expression was on her face.

"No, no," he shook his head. "I still don't have enough men to do that. So I was planning on 'reserving' some outstanding ones in this village."

'Liar,' Kira rolled her eyes. She saw Anko fall on her knees, clutching at her neck in pain. 'Could she have the—'

"—I just gave someone that same cursed seal as a present a while ago." He added. "There's a boy I want."

'Gay.'

"As usual, you do what you want. But that boy's going to die!" Anko growled at him menacingly, pure hatred clouded her eyes.

"Yes, there's only a 10 chance he'll survive. But he might be like you, and not die."

"You seem interested in this boy."

Orochimaru knelt down to her level and caressed her cheek with his pale hand. "Are you jealous? Don't be. I had enough of that from Kira."

"Kira? Her? She's your new—"

"—or are you still angry that I used you, and cast you off like trash?"

Fujiwara Kira had her eyes focused at Anko, after hearing her name. She had finally pieced everything together. 'That girl…she was the one in the picture. Mitarashi Anko, Orochimaru's former student. The first and only student he hand from Konoha.'

"Unlike you, he seems like an excellent ninja. After all, he **is** the boy that carries the abilities of an Uchiha. His body is beautiful, and he is capable of being my successor." He started to stand up, looking down on Anko- both literally and otherwise. "If he survives, things will become interesting. Whatever you do, do not cancel this exam."

He finally dismissed her, turning about. He started walking towards Kira, looking at her straight in the eyes. "Three from my village are in your care. I'm going to enjoy this."

She nodded. His statement was directed towards Anko. But Kira needed to know the message he wished to tell. After that, he continued to walk until he disappeared in purple flames, yet his voice had yet to die in the echoes. "If you take away my joy…it will be over for the village of Konoha."

Kira remained where she stood. Anko panted heavily as she examined the younger kunoichi. She didn't look that old. But she didn't notice her during the start of the second exam.

"Are you really his student?"

Kira's eyes darted at her crouched figure, her head slowly turned in suit. "He just said I was, didn't he?"

She figured that a lot of words weren't necessary. They may have the same teacher, but their loyalties differed, meaning they were still enemies. And Fujiwara Kira had naught to waste on enemies.

"Then that means he gave you a seal as well…right?"

Kira walked over to her slowly, arms crossed in front of her chest. "I admit that I may have my flaws…that my opponents would find loopholes in combat…but…"

She glared into Anko's eyes as she looked down from her level. "I am not weak that I have to rely on a stupid seal from that snake. I. Don't. Need. It."

"But you saved him from my attack, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Kira cooled down. "Only because he holds the answer I need."

"And…? What's that answer?"

Kira smirked at her, "you used to be his student. You're wise enough to go and find out for yourself."

As she started to walk away, Anko had called out her final question. "If you're his student, why don't you have his seal?"

"I told you before, I don't need it. I have my own seal, which is stronger than his by a hundredfold. So he can go jump off a cliff now." And with that, she leapt off.

While striding, Kira took in deep intakes of air. She had no idea why she suddenly heated up when she met Anko in person. It was probably because she used to be Orochimaru's student. Yes, that could be a reason. Orochimaru, good or evil, **was** a strong a person. Any student under his wing would surely grow to be strong. Her pride was too strong. She wanted to be the femme fatale, the only female under the spotlight. Knowing that Anko was his former student must've incinerated something inside her. Yes, that could be it.

'But he said it himself' he cast her aside like trash, for someone better. Me.' Her eyes widened at her next realization. 'So does that mean he would replace me for someone better? Someone like…Uchiha Sasuke?'

Kira grit her teeth and shook her head. 'He wouldn't…would he?'

--

A day has passed with Kira getting no rest. She deemed that she could handle a day without sleep. But if this was to go on and she'd still get no rest, it would be bad for her chakra circulatory system. Let's not forget that the Tenma Hen'i was a rather complicated bloodline. She had her horns out, for almost 24 hours yesterday. So today, she didn't use them; to save her chakra.

But this meant that she would have a rough time finding Dosu and his teammates. That **was**, after all, what Orochimaru told her to do. _'Three from my village…'_

She paused on one branch, rummaging the contents of her pouch. Her finger felt a small container. That must be the bottle of soldier pills Kabuto gave her. Soldier pills weren't advisable for Kira because they forced chakra to keep flowing. And that's the least thing a Fujiwara clan member would want to do if they haven't had a day's rest.

Other things in her pouch were smokes bombs, light bombs, ear plugs, makabishi (caltrops), explosion tags, some bandages and the Konoha hitai-ate she was given. Squinting her eyes, she thought of one plan to find the Sound team; but it'll require her to disguise herself.

She pondered on this for a moment. Kira admitted to herself that her genjutsu capabilities are quite low so it would be hard to disguise herself. Wearing the Konoha hitai-ate could save her the trouble. But by now, we already know of her pride. She hid the Konoha hitai-ate back in her hip pouch, 'I'd rather die a million deaths than put that thing on.'

In no time at all, she found a leaf-nin. He was lying on the ground, a squirrel in one hand and a lit explosion tag in the other. He was a rather odd-looking ninja: bowl-cut hair, large eyes, clad in green spandex with orange legwarmers, not to mention his thick eye brows.

'He is, by far, the weirdest creature I have seen in Konoha,' Kira groaned, feeling her right brow twitch.

"I made it," he said before crumpling the tag, the flame died. "This is an exploding tag, and it explodes after a certain time period. Who did such a horrible thing?"

"Beats me," Kira replied randomly, jumping down from the branch she stood on. "What I'm wondering is why you're talking to a squirrel."

She walked towards the leaf-nin who just stared at her, still laid on the grass. Kira held out her hand, "are you thinking of getting up any time soon?"

The boy nodded and dropped the crumpled explosion tag, holding onto Kira's hand and he stood up. He eyes were still stuck onto Kira's.

"Okay," she huffed out before moving on to the matter at hand. "I don't know you, but I need some help."

Fancy that. Those are some words Fujiwara Kira would never say. But she wanted to finish this mission as soon as possible. Desperate times call for drastic measures, I suppose. Asking for help must be that drastic for her.

"I'm trying to look for this particular group of ninjas." The boy still stared at her. His cheeks had a small brush of pink on them but Kira dismissed that. "I don't know if you've seen them but they're not that hard to miss. One of the members is really weird. He has bandages on his face, like a mummy. And furry thing on his back for I don't know what purpose."

She must've looked amusing since she was imitating Dosu. Her figure must've looked like a hunched-back penguin. "And they're wearing the Sound hitai-ate. It has a note in the middle." She pointed at her Iwa hitai-ate for emphasis.

The boy apologized and shook his head but the furry rodent started squeaking hysterically. "I think he must've seen these people. Can you take us to them?"

The mammal had agreed and started to stride off. The boy turned to the kunoichi. "Come on, I think he knows where those people are."

"By the way," he said. "I'm Rock Lee."

It seems formal introductions were made as they dashed through the woods. "Fujiwara Kira."

"So, it's Kira-san, right?"

The kunoichi almost lost her balance. "I'm not **that** old! I'm the same age as you! Kira would be fine."

Lee nodded, his cheeks still pink. Kira hoisted a brow at this as she followed him. 'What is wrong with the people here? They have strange hair cuts, unusual clothes, not to mention they talk to animals.'

"I don't think I saw you during the first exam, Kira-san."

'There's just no use stopping you, huh,' she groaned. "That's because I was seated way at the back. I guess you were seated up front."

"You have a point. But where are your teammates? Shouldn't you be collecting the scrolls with them?"

She suddenly remembered the two fake scrolls that were hanging on her leg by a holster. "We're already done. We got them during the first day. So I just have to go to the tower and meet up with them."

Lee flinched a bit when he heard that they were done. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the two scrolls; though he had no idea they were fake. "So why do you have to look for the Sound-nins, Kira-san?"

'Kira-san, again,' she mumbled. "You could say we're rivals. We had slight mishap before the second exam started. And I'm gonna settle the score right now!"

"The heat of youth," he smiled.

"Huh?"

"It's what my sensei told me. Life is full of excitement. There would be times when you would meet allies or rivals or encounter good times or bad times. So you should live life to the fullest. And when you do that, you feel the heat of youth!"

Kira's mouth went agape as sweat drop slid behind her head. 'What's with this guy? The heat of youth? Well, it teaches you about a free human and life. But what kind of sensei teaches something so lame like the heat of you—'

"—Sakura-san!"

"Sakura-san? Who's that?"

Lee's face soon glowed a bright crimson. "She's, uh, my special person."

"You mean, your girlfriend?" She smirked. Lee's face couldn't get any redder.

"The Sound-nins are straight ahead as well. We need to help her!"

'They are?!' Kira needed to think now and fast. She couldn't let Lee know of her alliance with the Sound-nins. "Lee, you go ahead and rescue your girlfriend. I'll look for my teammates first, so we'd have back up!" Lee's faced flushed red again.

"Roger!" They split up immediately; Lee headed straight for Sakura while Kira went right.

--

So, now she knew the names of every member in squad 7. You have the brooding Uchiha Sasuke, who happens to be a weakling in Kira's perspective; the mysterious Uzumaki Naruto, whose chakra is currently hard to discern; and Sakura, who couldn't get any more pink. 'And the only kunoichi whose forehead happens to be quite…large,' Kira added.

She leaned her back on a tree trunk, killing a few seconds. What she needed to do was to see what Dosu and his team was up to. Orochimaru only looked at her as he said that three from his village were taking part in this exam as well. So that must mean that he wanted her to spy on them and see what they're up to. That's all. Her interference is neither needed nor wanted.

Kira took deep breaths as she started to sweat. She wasn't having a fever. Instead, her clan mark had already affected her chakra system. She needed to rest, badly. So she decided to kill a few seconds – that soon turned into minutes.

'Lee would be fine,' she thought. 'He seemed strong anyway. I'm sure he's smart enough to figure out that Dosu, Zaku and Kin use sound waves when attacking. I just hope that he—'

Her eyes widened. 'Why am I even worried?'

Lee would be the first person that said something about 'the heat of youth' – something Kira had yet to experience. She said it herself, a free human. For the past 5 years, she'd spent her days following Orochimaru's bidding. She would kill to please him. So if you think about it now, has she ever experienced freedom or living life to the fullest like Lee said?

'Whatever,' she snarled to herself. She was distracted by the sudden tugging at her nape. The clan mark was reacting to something. But what?

'No way,' she gasped. 'Am I getting another transmutation?'

She suddenly stood up and dashed back to where lee would be fighting Dosu's team. This was a chance to get another demonic attribute. And there's no way in hell she'd pass this up? He body may be tired, but she was sure she could pull this off somehow.

Kira managed to arrive as Lee introduced himself as the beautiful blue beast of Konoha. She almost fell of the branch she stood on after hearing him say that. She was hovering above all seven people, giving herself the bird's eye view.

If need be, she'll have to stop the battle. Orochimaru did tell her that Sasuke was to finish the exam with all limbs attached to his body. If the Oto-nin were to kill him – passed Lee and Sakura – she'll have to step up.

That tugging feeling was still there. The tattoo must be branching out. Another demonic attribute would be given to her. All she needed to do was either fight a ninja, or drain some of their chakra. But with little of her own, would she be able to do it?

"It can't be helped," Dosu sighed. He took out their scroll of Earth and threw it over his shoulder to Zaku. "I'll give Sasuke-kun to you. I'll kill these two."

'Oh really,' Kira smirked. 'Okay, Lee, show me what you got.'

Dosu extended his right arm outward. Pulling his long sleeve up, he revealed a metal weapon on his arm with holes in it. And without warning, he charged towards Lee.

Sakura, who took out a kunai beforehand, threw it at him. She made sure to miss on purpose, making him jump up into the air. Lee took this chance to thrust his arm under the ground and pull up a large tree root, which received Dosu's attack instead.

"There's some trick to your attacks, right? I won't dodge it in a normal way. I saw your move before."

'You did?' She guessed that it was before she had arrived in Konoha that Dosu demonstrated a bit of his power. 'Moron, that Dosu. But judging from Lee's reaction, I would guess that his strongest style would be taijutsu. Nice.'

Kira watched as Lee contemplated for awhile, before he unwrapped the bandages on his arms. As Dosu charged toward him again, he held up one hand to do a seal. "Time to protect an important person!"

"He disappeared!" Dosu said in surprise.

'He didn't,' Kira scoffed mentally as she saw Lee deliver a sudden kick under his jaw. 'He was just too fast for you to see.'

"I'm not done yet!" Lee kicked up until he flew right behind Dosu. The draped bandages from his arms wrapped around Dosu as the two were soon swirling downwards at an amazing rate.

"That's not good. He can't break a fall like that," Zaku said as he started doing some hand seals. When he was done, he thrust both of his hands unto the ground. The effect of the jutsu caused the ground to form a dome-like object that would somehow prevent Dosu from getting hurt upon impact. "Oh boy, looks like I made it in time."

Dosu moved his legs before getting himself out of the dome. He shook his head as he regained his bearings, surprising both Lee and Sakura. He was unharmed!

"That was a terrifying move," Dosu mentioned to his teammates. "I was dropped on this sponge ground, but it still hurt like hell!"

'Omote Renge (Secondary Lotus),' Kira said to herself. 'It's a special taijutsu that strains your muscle cells heavily. From the 20 power that muscles posses, this technique forcefully opens almost all your life gates in the chakra circulatory system giving you almost 100 power. It's a suicidal technique so Lee must be low on chakra by now.'

Her horns were still deactivated at this point. She didn't need them to know that. 'I used the same technique before. But since Kabuto was there to heal me, I could use it a lot of times. You, sadly, can't.'

Dosu revealed the weapon on his right arm again. "Now, it's my turn."

He charged at Lee, swinging his arm in the space between them. Lee was able to dodge his attack. But since the Sound-nins make use of special attacks, Lee found himself dazed and slightly dizzy. "Your move is indeed fast. But our moves are of the speed of sound…and exceed yours."

As Lee slumped on all fours, he threw up a bit because of the strange effect the ninja's punch did to him. Dosu continued to belittle him. He suddenly froze and Kira saw him as he put his hand near his left ear. Her eyes narrowed at this.

Dosu boasted about his weapon again, "there's a little trick to my attack. Just dodging won't help."

"It's sound. You dodged my fist, but the sound attacked you," Dosu managed to voice out Kira's thoughts. "Do you what sound is?"

"Vibrations?" Sakura seemed unsure.

"Correct. Being able to hear something means that the eardrum catches the vibrations in the air. And the human eardrum will shatter at anything above 150 decibels. On top of that, by applying shock to the semicircular canals, an opponent will lose his sense of balance." He chuckled as his eyes bore into Lee's. "You won't be able to move your body well for a while."

"Your outdated taijutsu won't work on us," Zaku added. "It was effective for a while, but I'll show you my technique. So it's going to go as smoothly as you thought it'd be. I can control supersonic waves and air pressure. And I'm capable of even destroying a rock."

A vein irked on Kira's temple. 'What does that mean?!'

"I can send air into the ground and make it a cushion, as well. It's different from your stupid moves." He opened his palms that were crossed in front of his chest. His palms had small holes where pressure was whizzing out.

Kira had a solemn look on her face. Inside, she wanted to step in and beat the living daylights out of Dosu and his crew. But she couldn't. She remained stoic and watched from above. Lee was still on all fours, not noticing that Dosu had – yet again – showed off the metal weapon on his arm.

"You're next!" Dosu shouted as he sprinted towards Sakura, who had taken a kunai from her holster. Lee ran to her direction, about to perform a jutsu. But effect of Dosu's attack still lingered, freezing him midway. "Looks like my previous attack was effective! You surprised me there. But I don't see a trace of your chain combo that executed in a flash!"

He pulled his arm back and delivered a punch at Lee, who blocked his attack. But a high frequency pitch followed the punch, hurting Lee more in the progress. "This arm amplifies the sound that is generated inside to its maximum, like a speaker! But the sound of impact is not limited to the direction of my hand...I can use my Chakra and join it into a target!"

Sakura screamed out his name as Lee slumped down to the ground, unconscious. Dosu looked at Sakura darkly, "now then, time to finish you off."

"I won't let you," she protested as she threw kunais at him. But Dosu merely held up the metal object in front of his face, as the kunais bounced off.

Feeling some unknown chakra, Kira turned her head to the left. There were three more genins, watching the fight between Sakura and the three foreign shinobis. There was a blonde girl, a fat boy and another boy with black hair tied up. They looked like they were Konoha genins. 'Are you going to help her? Or are you just going to stand there and enjoy the show?'

"I can fight, too!" The cherry-colored kunoichi flung shurikens at Dosu. Zaku dashed in front of his teammates and held out his arms, palms outstretched. He let out some pressure that flung the shurikens back at Sakura.

As she slid to over getting grazed by her own weapons, the third Sound-nin suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed her bubblegum pink hair. Sakura fell on her knees.

"Your hair is glossier than mine." Kin smirked as she tugged onto Sakura's hair. "If you have time to care for your hair, train more! Trying to be sexy?" She pulled her hair side to side. "Zaku, kill that Sasuke guy in front of this pig."

"That sounds good."

"Hey, now…" Dosu tried to settle his team down. But he ended up letting Zaku do what Kin told him to.

Sakura wriggled free but Kin only held her hair tighter. Kira, by then, started to feel ticked off. 'So they're going to kill the chosen one, huh? Hmph. When I want him gone, other people get to do it. Did Orochi tell them to kill him? Or are they rebelling? Either way, I won't let them.'

"Then let's do this," Zaku smirked as he walked over to the sleeping forms of Sasuke and Naruto.

Kira was ready to jump in. This time for sure. But she quickly changed her mind as she felt a familiar chakra wave – Orochimaru's chakra. But this one was slightly different. It was 'weaker' than his. She turned her head in different directions, but saw no trace of the Sannin.

After snapping back to reality, she saw that Sakura was fighting the Sound team. But her hair was shorter. A lot must've happened already. At the moment, she had a kunai piercing Zaku's right arm as she bit his left arm. They were both done on the ground with Zaku punching her multiple times on the head.

'Now would be the perfect time to use Zankuuha (Air Cutter), baka,' Kira scoffed mentally.

After some time, Sakura couldn't take anymore of Zaku's punches. With one last blow, Zaku sent Sakura skidding a few yards before him. "Cut this out already."

He directed his palms at the injured cherry blossom. But in a blur, Kira stood in front of her. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest as she glared menacingly. The three other genins that were watching couldn't believer their eyes. It appears that someone beat them to what they were about to do.

"Did I just hear you right, Dosu? Zaku? Kin?" She stared at each ninja straight in the eyes as she mentioned their names. "Did I just hear you say that you were going to kill Uchiha Sasuke?"

"What's it to you, Kira," Zaku spat.

"I'm afraid that I just can't let you do that." She placed her hands on her waist as a smirk was etched on her face. "I'm just here to introduce the three genins that are going to fight in my place."

And as if on cue, the team that was watching on the sidelines came out of their hiding place. The blonde looked over her shoulder to regard Kira, "thanks for the introduction. But we'll take it from here."

* * *

**Author's Note** Seeing that I have the next part in mind, I'll start writing it now. :P Watching the english dub is so funny! But then again...a bit pathetic. Peace. 


	7. Revelation

**Author's Note** Well, I updated fast. Again. I guess I'm in the mood to update. Meh. Hehe. :P Thanks again for the many hits. Can I get a few reviews, too:) I hope a lot of people would like this chapter. I actually liked making this. It's 11 am right now. I woke up at 6 am since I had to upload this in my Zilla. And now that I'm done blame the CSS script and iMeem xD, I'm gonna post it here in FF. Well, enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto. Sadly. But if I did, Itachi and Deidara would be mine to claim! xD

**Chapter Six**

Revelation

* * *

"Ino…" Sakura said meekly as she looked at the blonde. Her face had some scratches and bruises from her fight with Zaku earlier. "Why are you here…?

"Sakura, I promised that I wouldn't lose to you, remember?" Ino smirked as she focused on the Oto-nins. "I'm not going to let you take all the good parts in front of Sasuke-kun!"

Kira stepped further into the background, inching towards Sasuke. She knelt down to find the cursed seal surfacing at his neck. Even without her horns, she could still feel the chakra that was emitted from that marking. It was similar to Orochimaru's but Sasuke's was weaker. 'For now…'

She watched as the Uchiha grunted. The seal must really be painful to bear but she was sure that he'll get used to it. Everyone in his lair was used to it. It'll be no surprise if Sasuke was, too.

Naruto was also down for the count. But recalling past events, his condition isn't serious at all. Maybe his chakra is just drained. But then again, Orochimaru used a sealing jutsu, didn't he? Whatever.

"What are you two thinking?! These guys are dangerous," said the chubby boy.

"It's troublesome, but we have to do this," said the other boy. "Since Ino revealed herself, we men can't just run away."

Ino giggled. "Sorry to get you two involved, but we're a three-man cell. We do everything together."

"Oh well. Whatever happens, happens."

"No! I don't want to do yet! Let go off my muffler!" The chubby boy flailed his arms as he struggled to free himself from his teammate.

Zaku chuckled at the scene before him. "You can run if you want, fatty."

The chubby ninja stopped his ruckus. Kira could see the annoyance on his face as she turned her head. "What did that guy say? I couldn't hear him too well."

"I said, you can go jack off in the woods if you want, you fat ass!"

Zaku didn't realize then that his words were taboo to the young genin's ears. He immediately flamed after that. "I'm not fat! I'm big boned! Hurray for big boned people!"

Kira started twitching again as she watched the three genins do their battle formation. 'I didn't know that they were so animated. If I knew, then I would've fought Dosu and his team myself.' As she got back and examined Sasuke, she missed Zaku clenching his teeth at their new opponents.

"Baika no jutsu (Multi-Size Technique)!" The chubby ninja – whose name was Chouji – suddenly grew three times his normal size. He did another jutsu where he pulled in his limbs and his head. Like a boulder, he started rolling towards Dosu. "Konoha-style taijutsu, Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank)!"

"What the hell is this jutsu? It's just a fat ass rolling," Zaku stated cockily. He held out his palm again, performing Zankuuha. When Chouji wouldn't budge, he released an even stronger pressure. But to his dismay, Chouji flew up.

Dosu, deciding to save his teammate, sprinted towards him. But he suddenly froze in his steps, surprising everyone except for Ino's party. He looked down and so that his shadow had merged with the other boy's shadow.

Zaku managed to jumped away, preventing himself from getting crushed under Chouji's massive body. But Dosu had problems of his own. When the boy did a pose, he couldn't help but do exactly what he did.

"Dosu," Kin shouted. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" Turning her head, she got her answer.

"Ino, it's up to you now," the boy said.

"Okay. Shikamaru, take care of my body." Ino held her hands in a seal, focusing directly at Kin. "Ninpou: Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique)!"

I guess you could say that now, the Konoha genins had the situation all under control. But Kira was facing her own problems.

Sasuke seemed to be pained even more by his seal. And since Orochimaru did tell her that he wanted the Uchiha to finish the exam in tip-top shape – with all limbs attached to his body – she thought of no other action than to seal the cursed mark.

But she had a small dilemma – her low chakra level. She hadn't recovered much yet so it proved hard to seal the mark. Using soldier pills was an option. But a suicidal option, at that.

Nevertheless, she attempted to seal the cursed mark. She tried to trace the pattern of the mark with his index finger. But upon touching Sasuke's neck, she felt her finger get a burn. And in fact, it did. A small red mark was made on her fingertip.

'First, I get a bruise on my shoulder, and now this.' She looked at her shoulder for a minute. The bruise was still there. She sighed, 'that's it. I'm all out of ideas.'

"If you move, this Kin girl dies!"

Kira's eyes flashed as she immediately turned to face the on-going battle. Kin had a kunai pointed to her neck. Ino was being held by Shikamaru. 'She must've used up most of her chakra. So what's Kin doing?'

"If you don't want her to die, leave your scroll and get out of here. Once you two back off far enough where I can't sense your chakra, I'll let this girl go."

All seemed like it was flowing smoothly until Zaku and Dosu smirked. Zaku directed one arm at Kin, performing a one-handed version of Zankuuha. Chouji was able to block off most of the pressure but Kin's back still collided with the tree. The side of Ino's mouth had blood trickling down it.

Kira finally understood the situation. 'So Ino used a technique that transferred her mind into Kin's. That's why she's out and that's how she's controlling her. But if that's the case, then whatever happens to Kin, happens to her.'

So things weren't going as planned after all. Chouji got too dizzy and stopped his rampage.

"You took us too lightly," Zaku said. Dosu continued for him.

"Our purpose is not a dumb scroll or to get through this exam. It's Sasuke-kun."

At that point, Kira stood up and walked until she was in front of Sasuke's feet, her eyes glaring at the two Sound shinobis.

Shikamaru's shadow retreated and Dosu could move freely again. "I see that your Shadow Bind Technique can only be used for five minutes."

"It's not Shadow Bind. It's Shadow Imitation," Shikamaru corrected.

"And that girl's technique," he referred to Ino, who was still unconscious. "It seems that she is able to slip her mind into another person's mind and take control of the body. Seeing the blood from her mouth, if we kill Kin, that girl will die, too."

"You're going to kill a teammate?"

Zaku directed his left arm at Kin's body again. "If we have to, yes. Too bad, you almost had us. But nothing's gonna stop us from killing Sasuke."

"You let your guard down," Dosu added.

"How disgusting," a new voice said. Looking up a tree branch, Kira saw two new people. There was a boy with really light colored eyes and his female teammate looked like a Chinese girl. "A mere minor Sound ninja…acting like visitors by beating those second-class ninja?"

"They're from Lee's team," she heard Sakura mumble.

The newcomers soon spotted Lee. He was lying on the ground, still unconscious. "It looks like he screwed up," the boy said.

"You guys just keep coming like roaches," Zaku shouted back. "Just leave us here since we're going to finish off Sasuke."

"That bobbed hair kid there is on our team. Looks like you went overboard with him!" Veins popped at the corner of his eyes from his temples. Kira noted this.

'A doujutsu (eye technique)? That must mean that he's from a noble clan. He doesn't look like he's part of the Uchiha clan. So he must be a Hyuuga!'

Still staring at the doujutsu, Kira sense that he could see what normal people couldn't see. She guessed that he could probably see the chakra circulatory system. But that was the least of her problems. She's had it with all the Sasuke business Zaku kept shouting out!

"If you're going to continue to fight, we'll fight with everything we have." The Hyuuga turned to his female teammate, saying her name; until he suddenly froze.

"If you don't like what we're doing, stop showing off and come down here," Dosu said.

But Neji smirked at him, deactivating his doujutsu. "I would, but I think she has something to say."

And without warning, Kira kicked Dosu squarely on his stomach. All were surprised at her speed. No one saw her move from her spot near Sasuke and suddenly she kicked the Sound-nin. As he skidded to stop, Kira had vanished from where she last stood. Soon, she appeared right behind Zaku.

With her excellent chakra control, she punched Zaku at the side of his head. He came to a stop at the opposite of Zaku. "What the hell was that for?!"

She faced him, anger shining in her eyes. "I was already in a bad mood since I'm running low and chakra. But finding you three here saying that you're going to kill the Uchiha over and over again makes it even worse!"

Dosu sprinted towards her, aiming a punch. "Stay out of this!" Kira blocked his punch, her back still against him and the metal object falling next to her ear. Dosu let out another high frequency pitch but was shocked when Kira didn't react to it.

She faced him, a smirk on her face. She pointed to her ear, "I'm wearing earplugs, moron. And with a little of bit chakra, I can filter out the sound you make with your weapon."

"Dosu, get out of the way!" Zaku aimed both his palms at Kira's back. "Take this, Zankuuha!"

But again, she vanished from her spot. Zaku looked in all directions but could find no trace of her. "Damn it, where are you?"

"Up here," she chimed. She balanced her self with her index and middle finger as she landed on Zaku's head. And this time, she threw an ordinary punch at him, making him stop just in front of Sakura.

Before Kira could do another move, she felt that same chakra hit her. She looked to her right and found Sasuke, standing up whilst surrounded by purple flames. By then, half of his body was covered by a black mark. Orochimaru's cursed seal had taken over him!

"Sakura," he started to say. "Who did that to you?"

The energy he gave off didn't scare Kira; unlike Naruto's. But it did make her think. Uchiha Sasuke had survived the curse seal. And what's more surprising was that he was able to utilize half of its power. He was strong. But apparently, he was not that strong enough to go into the second stage of the cursed seal.

"Sasuke-kun…your body," was all Sakura could manage say at the moment.

The Uchiha raised his arm to look at his palm before putting it back down and grinning at the Sound ninjas maliciously. "Don't worry. More importantly, I can feel power surging inside me. I'm feeling good." His hand curled into a fist.

"He gave it to me," he went on. "I finally understand now. I'm an avenger. I must obtain power no matter what, even if I must let the devil take hold of my body."

'Really,' Kira asked him mentally, her eyes softened. 'I said the same thing when he took me in. But why do I feel so bad when I hear you say it?'

"Sakura, say it!" Sasuke started to get mad. He was anxious to test his new powers. "Who the hell hurt you?!"

And Zaku had to act so cocky. "I did!"

Sasuke faced him spitefully while Kira was in thought. 'He's an avenger. Does that mean his clan was massacred…like mine? Why am I even thinking about this? It's a waste of time! I have a mission to do. Get it in your head, Kira!'

The purple aura never left Sasuke, Kira snapped from her thoughts. He watched as the markings spread to the other half of Sasuke's body. Soon, he had those black flame-like markings everywhere. His eyes were crimson, the Fujiwara saw. 'That must be his Kekkei Genkai!'

"Did Zaku just say that he fought with Sakura," Kira turned to Dosu, who nodded at her while staring at Sasuke. "Idiot!"

"This is too much for us…!"

"You just noticed now?!"

"His chakra is huge!"

"Dosu! Kira!" Zaku was about to perform another technique. "Don't be afraid of that almost-dead guy!"

"Zaku, no! Don't you understand!" Dosu tried to stop him but Zaku just went on.

"I'll kill them all with this! I'll finish this in a flash!" He directed his arms at team 7, "Zankuukyokuha (Ultrasonic Air Slice)!"

Dosu and Kira managed to stay standing as Zaku fired a super-strong blast at team 7. Smoke covered their area. And when it cleared, they were no longer there.

"They blew up into pieces," Zaku said, satisfied with what he saw. That was until he heard a familiar voice ringing right next to him.

"Who did?" Sasuke had managed to carry both of his teammates to a safe spot **and** he also sent Zaku flying to Dosu and Kira's side with one strong punch.

"He's fast," Dosu said absent-mindedly. "Kira, did you see him?"

The kunoichi shook her head in disapproval, not taking her eyes of Sasuke. "I still don't have the eyes to do that. But I did sense him."

"Sense? But you don't have your horns."

"I know. But I don't need them to sense movement," she explained. Zaku listened in as well. "Before Zaku fired his technique at them, the Uchiha was just staring at him. And in a split second before the got hit, he held onto his teammates and jumped."

The avenger faced the three shinobis, eyeing Dosu and Zaku with much hatred before doing a fast sequence of hand seals. He ended the pattern with the tiger hand seal, the seal of flames. "Katon: Housenka (Fire Element: Phoenix Immortal Fire)!"

The fire balls headed straight for Zaku, who was still cocky despite being punched so hard. "Don't get so cocky! I'll erase them!" He performed Zankuuha again, extinguishing the fires.

"Baka! Don't—"

"—there are shuriken in the fire!" Zaku exclaimed, continuing Kira's statement.

"Zaku! Below you!"

Zaku couldn't comprehend what Dosu shouted to him because Sasuke had suddenly appeared below him. And in one swift motion, he pushed down on Zaku's back with his foot. He held on to Zaku's arms, pulling it further behind him.

"You seem to be proud of your arms," he spoke as his grin grew wider, gaining more malice. He also ignored Zaku's plea for him to stop. Instead, he continued to pull back further until everyone heard cracking sounds. Zaku fell on the ground, screaming in pain.

Sasuke turned to look over his shoulder. "Since I don't think that Rock-nin did anything…that only leaves you."

Kira moved her eyes at Dosu, seeing him shake. She remembered that he reacted like that when they first met. But seeing them now, in the situation they were in, made her regret that. True, she may not be too close with them. But there was the occasional chat they had concerning serious ninja stuff.

"You better entertain me better than him," Sasuke spoke again. Then he slowly walked towards the remaining Sound-nin.

Kira grit her teeth as he was fast approaching. She had to do something. She wasn't going to let Sasuke just kill Dosu.

"Stop!" Sakura screamed as she ran towards Sasuke. As she was about to embrace Sasuke from behind, Kira appeared in the space between them.

She put her left palm on Sasuke's cursed seal while her right hand did a hand seal. 'Here goes my last bit of chakra.'

She focused her energy on the seal, fusing her chakra with his. If he wasn't going to stop willingly, she had to make him. And this was, apparently, the only method possible. In the middle of things, Sasuke glared at her with one Sharingan eye. Kira smirked back at him.

"You don't like it? Too bad." She closed her eyes concentrating even more yet feeling her chakra slowly slip away. She felt her own clan mark tug at her back painfully. But she had to hang out. She had soon successfully forced the flame marks to retreat to their origin. And after that stunt, she fell on her rear, panting heavily.

Sasuke followed suit, panting as well. Sakura watched them from behind, listening as Kira spoke. "I'm sorry. I can't let you kill him…bcause I consider Dosu as a worthy opponent, compared to his annoying teammates. If you're going to kill him, you're gonna have to go through me." She panted even heavier after saying that.

Once Sakura was seated next to Sasuke, Kira mustered what's left of her strength to stand and walk to Dosu. Despite the critical level of her chakra, she managed to send him a smirk. "Well, what've you got to say now?"

"He's too strong," he said softly so only she could hear. "We can't defeat him right now."

Kira nodded, noting what he said. "I'll tell you what…I'll let you and your teammates go. For now."

Dosu hung his head in shame, thanking her silently.

"But on one condition," Kira held out her hand, maintaining that smug look. "You give me your scroll."

"But you're not even taking part in this exam,"

"Don't ask, just do it." Dosu handed the earth scroll to her, seeing that the kunoichi was getting impatient as she flicked her fingers a bit. She watched as he picked up Zaku who was still grunting in pain. "Dosu! When Zaku feels better, hit him on the head with a rock for me."

"What for?"

"Tell him that he can't crush all rocks."

Dosu immediately got the message and nodded at her. He took out a blue bottle from his hip pouch and tossed it at Kira. She caught it, almost losing her balance. "Drink it. It'll give you back the chakra you've lost." She nodded him gratitude as Dosu picked up Kin and started walking away.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted. Both ninjas that were affiliated with the Sound looked at her. "Who's Orochimaru? What did he do to Sasuke-kun? Why Sasuke-kun?"

It took a while before Dosu voiced out his reply. "I don't know. We were just ordered to kill Sasuke." The cherry-blossom glared at him, unsatisfied with the answer she got.

Kira stood watch as Dosu's figure shrunk in the distance. The Konoha-nins behind her started to heal themselves or fix whatever damage was done to them and to their teammates. Naruto woke up soon and returned to being the hyperactive ninja that he was. He was wailing something about the grass-nin returning but Kira chose to ignore him. Lee was also back on his feet, thanks to his teammate, Tenten.

She had drunk a bit of the potion Dosu gave her. Indeed, it returned some of her chakra. But since this was only supplementary, s a small percentage of chakra was gradually slipping away. Half of the contents were still left, so Kira decided to keep it for now. She might need it later on. With enough chakra, she walked towards Lee upon hearing her name.

"Lee," she looked at him solemnly. "I'm sorry I couldn't come here sooner. If I did, you wouldn't have gotten too hurt."

"At least, Kira-san, you're okay."

Ino called Sakura to come to her so she could fix her hair. The pink-haired shinobi reluctantly agreed. Kira took this time to talk to Sasuke.

"You alright?" Sasuke looked at her with a serious face. You couldn't blame the guy. They never formally met anyway. Kira handed him the scroll, "here. Dosu gave it to me a while ago. Take it."

"Why are you giving this to me? Don't you need—"

"—I already have what I need." She gestured to the two scrolls that hung on her leg. Luckily, no one noticed that they were fake all this time. "I want to talk to you about your…cursed seal. You may not recall what just happened, but you beat the living daylights out of Zaku. You were about to do the same to Dosu when I stopped you."

Sasuke's eyes flashed as he continued to listen to the unknown ninja. She had her hands on his shoulder, squeezing them lightly. "Sasuke, when you use your cursed seal, your strength and speed heighten dramatically. But keep this in your mind: nothing good comes from using it. The cursed seal is nothing worth relying on."

The avenger looked down at his free hand, deep in thought. "Trust me, I know. I may not have one, but I know a lot about it. And by the looks of things, it'll activate again when you mold chakra. It **will** be painful, and I might not be there to deactivate it for you." She took her hands of his shoulders and grinned smugly at him.

"But then again, you might not even care. So why bother, right?"

As she walked away, Sasuke called out to her. "Who are you?"

Kira smirked, her back faced him. "You'll know soon. Now isn't a good time." Before he asked anymore questions, she vanished in a cloud of smoke.

--

Ino knelt behind Sakura as she started to fix her hair. Her hand seemed very calm but her voice proved to be otherwise. "You cheater. You tried to hug him back there, forehead girl."

Sakura gave her a triumphant smirk. "In public, the person who takes initiative wins, Ino-pig."

"Shut up, billboard brow." Ino clenched her teeth as she said that. The pair saw an Iwa-nin was talking to Sasuke. She had a serious face while her hands were on Sasuke's shoulders, the distance between them were very little. "Who in the world is that girl?"

"I don't know," Sakura replied. "But she was the one who removed all those markings from Sasuke's body. From the look of her hitai-ate, she's from Iwa-gakure no Sato (Hidden Rock Village)."

"What is she doing talking to **my** Sasuke?!"

"**Your** Sasuke?! I haven't even lost to you, Ino-pig!" Sakura cooled off a bit by sighing. "But what is she telling Sasuke?"

"She must be confessing her undying love for him," Ino groaned as they continued to watch the scene. "Ugh! As if you weren't bad enough!"

"Confessing? You really think so?"

"Every girl who meets Sasuke instantly likes him," Ino said matter-of-factly. "What makes you think she's different?"

Sakura remained silent as she continued to observe them. Once she took her hands of Sasuke, she started walking away. And in no time at all, she disappeared in a blink of an eye.

--

After her tiring encounter, Kira took the rest of the day off. She awoke on the third of the exam with most of her chakra restored. It's amazing that you recover so much after a goodnight's rest. She began stretching and rubbing the sleep of her eyes when she noticed something. Her clan mark continued to give off that tugging feeling. But this, it wasn't painful anymore.

Ignoring it for the moment, she took out a kunai and aimed at the nearest branch with an apple dangling at the end of it. She hit the twig of the fruit, which soon fell on the palm of her hand. 'I guess I'm getting another transmutation after all.'

Kira munched on her apple, the scent of blood was hinted as she inhaled. The killings continued as the days progressed. She judged that she should head to the tower now and just kill time there. But part of her wanted to see if she really had a new demonic attribute.

In the end, her curiosity got the better of her. Seeing that she had a sufficient amount of chakra, Kira decided to check out her abilities but she waited for nightfall so people wouldn't see her.

Once the time was right, she activated her Tenma Hen'i. The mark spread all over her body until she was colored a light shade of ivory black. Her horns popped on her forehead and the scale-like armor covered her limbs. But the new feature made a grin dance onto her face. Upon activating her bloodline, Fujiwara Kira now had a tail.

She saw that scales had covered her tail as well. After knowing how to manipulate it, she learned that her tail amplified her strength as well. If she was attacked from the rear, she knew how to counter it.

If you look at her the way she is now, she'd look like an imp. Come to think of it, if the whole Fujiwara clan was still alive – and knowing that the most number of features they had were only about 3 or 4 – they'd all look like imps.

Dismissing that, Kira deactivated her Tenma Hen'i, satisfied with the results. But now the kunoichi was faced with a big problem. That tail of hers didn't give her too much convenience. After all, it did just pop out from below her hip.

By now, you can guess what Kira's problem was. But if haven't, here's the answer: she had a hole on her pants, just above her rear side.

'Everything I hated happened in Konoha,' she thought, half embarrassed and half annoyed. The sun was rising up as well. 'I hate this place.'

* * *

**Author's Note** There you have it. If you think that the next chapter is just a filler, I assure you it's not:D But I won't say anything else anymore. So just wait for it. :P I'd love some reviews. But I hope no one gives me flames or bashes. : 


End file.
